


Meeting Canon

by AnnitaArtiste39



Series: The Backwards Leaf [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnitaArtiste39/pseuds/AnnitaArtiste39
Summary: The only daughter of the triplets born to Naruto and Sasuke happens to become a Ninja herself, only to find herself... IN ANOTHER WORLD?! The Cannon world to be exact. What will happen when the girl born to two men finds out that in this world, not only are her fathers married to her aunts, but they have their own kids together?! And to make matters worst... apparently her crush is supposedly... HER BROTHER?!





	1. "I'm Sorry... WHO'S ON MY TEAM?!"

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYO!!! So this is my first OC based fanfic, and honestly... its been in my head since WAAAAAY before I'd even heard of Miraculous... actually, since I actually finished writing Daddy Naruto (which was back, in like, 2014/15... around the time I first heard about Boruto... I was still in college then). So I've FINALLY taken the initiative to actually write it out... I hope you guys like it.
> 
> The first chapter is pretty much just an introduction so you get the gist of how it all starts.
> 
> Just like with my other stories, I'm gonna try to update whenever I can, just keep in mind...  
> I have two jobs  
> I only have ONE promised day off both a week  
> I'm also currently working on 4 other stories (Miraculous) at the same time  
> Oh and here in 8 days (9/12/2018) I'm gonna be auditioning for American Idol... so... we'll see what my scedule looks like around then, k?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to like, subscribe, Kudo, share, and comment!  
> <3

The sun had just barely begun to rise before the little blonde haired preteen began to stir in her bed, trying to fight waking up just a little bit longer. But, it was not to last, as at that precise moment she heard a knock on her door  
“Kura? Princess, it’s time to get up”  
“But I don’t wanna” Kura whined loudly as she tried to burry herself further into her comfy and cozy bed. Naruto chuckled at his cute and only daughter  
“If you don’t get up right now, your brothers are going to eat all the cinnamon buns” he sing-songed as he leaned against the door frame, waiting for realization to finally strike.  
Cinnamon buns? But they only had those on special occasions, like when they had guests over, or during holidays, or…  
‘Three… two… one’  
“IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!” Kura jumped to her feet, suddenly fully awake in utter excitement before rushing to hug the man in the doorway  
“That it is… happy birthday Kura”  
“Thank you daddy” the little blonde looked up to her father “Where’s Papa?”  
“He’s downstairs, but so are Mino and Fugo. So I’d suggest if you wanted any of the cinnamon buns-” she was gone before he could finish his sentence. Naruto laughed as he shook his head before making his own way down to his waiting family.

 

Kura twirled and laughed as the family made their way down the street, giggling on their way to their last day of school. After today, they’d all three officially be Genin. Soon, the three of them will have their own captains, their own teams, their own missions… and becoming ONE step closer to becoming full-fledged ninja, just like their dads used to be. Sasuke smirked as he watched his little girl. So hyper, so full of energy, eager to getting one step ahead of her brothers… yup. You could definitely tell she was Naruto’s. As they made their way to the entrance, the two older men gave their three triplets the most encouraging hugs and support they could offer… while her two brothers fought to escape the embarrassing embrace, Kura smiled as she hugged her Daddy and Papa back with just as much love. Today was their last day of being little kids after all. 

 

Seven hours later, the official graduates were celebrating with the joint surprise birthday/graduation party. While Mino and Fugo were trying to “impress” some girls with their recent upgrade in ranks (seriously, what girl wants to go out with a Genin?), Kura floated around, greeting her friends and family with warm wishes and cheer. She was just on her way to see her Aunt Sakura and Uncle Itachi when she unexpectedly bumped into someone, knocking her down on her butt *OOF* “I-I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t looking where I was- Leif?” looking down at the girl, with arms folded over his chest in annoyance, was none other than Leif Hyuuga, the sixteen year old heartthrob, oldest of Neji and Hinata, and rightful heir to the clan line. Kura blushed at the mere sight of him. She hadn’t seen him since his own early graduation right before he left for the ANBU training camp… what was he doing back? Leif raised an eyebrow  
“You’re supposed to be a ninja, and yet you don’t even have proper chakra control?” The girl blinked dumbfoundedly at the pure Adonis before her  
“Uh, w-what?” Leif rolled his eyes  
“Chakra… the specialized field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather natural energy. Most use it in their clan’s special talents, or to perform spectacular feats… like holding yourself up when being knocked into” Leif pinched the brim of his nose in annoyance “are you telling me, they let you graduate the academy and you don’t even know what chakra is? How old even are you? Six?” Kura’s shocked embarrassment transformed into that of pure rage as she sprung to her feet in one swift move  
“ExCUSE ME?!” Kura put her hands on her hips, trying with all her might not to reach out and PUNCH her senior through a wall, show him JUST how much she DOES know about chakra “SIX?! DO I LOOK LIKE A BABY TO YOU?! I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT NOT ONLY IS IT GRADUATION DAY, IT’S MY TWELVETH BIRTHDAY! AND OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT CHAKRA IS! Youjusthappentocatchmeoffguardthat’sall”  
“Caught you off guard? As a ninja you must always be on guard, always have your surroundings mapped out in your head, note who all is in attendance, and if they can form a possible threat. It’s basic knowledge Uzumaki. You would THINK you’d already know that.”  
“Okay, FIRST OFF… youweren’tsupposedtohearthatlastpart” she mumbled as he rolled his eyes “SECONDLY… this is a party, Leif… a PAR-TY. You DO remember what a party is, right? And not ONLY is it a party, but just about EVERY notable ninja and their families are here, hence, I already KNOW everyone here. THIRDLY, Aunt Sakura and Baa-chan Tsunade have been training me with chakra since I could walk. FOURTHLY, how do you know I didn’t fall down on purpose? It made you stop and talk to me after all, didn’t it? And lastly, that’s Uchiha-Uzumaki to you, Hyuuga” she smirked as she folded her arms across her little chest. Leif pinched the bridge of his nose  
“Please tell me that’s not the best excuse you could come up with… seriously? I wasn’t born yesterday Uzumaki. You DO remember that I’m four years your senior, right? Also, you gave away it was an accident when you mumbled that I caught you off guard” Leif smirked. Kura chose to ignore the last comment  
“Just because you graduated early DOESN’T mean you’re anything special or anything… it just shows you’re good at academics… BOOKWORM”  
“And chakra control, and thai-jutsu, and Byakugan, and fist palms, and summoning jutsu-”  
“NOBODY LIKES A SHOWOFF!”  
“I’m just saying… if you’re going to list one quality, list them all… although that’s not even a fourth of my list” he looked down his nose at her with a smirk “Yours however, you can… what? Stand on your feet?”  
“Why you-”  
“Oy, what’s going on?” Mino asked as he made his way over to the scene that suddenly had everyone’s attention  
“Nothing really. I only came to meet up with the parents of the new Genin I’ll be leading starting tomorrow, as well as determine just what I’m looking at before our official meeting tomorrow”  
“You? A Captain? HA! I’d like to see the poor sorry saps that get a kid like YOU for their leader” Kura snapped  
“Poor saps you say, eh?” Leif smirked knowingly  
“Hey Leif” Fugo stated as he threw his arm around the older Jonin’s shoulder “that’s YOUR little brother taking a bath in the punch bowl, right?” Leif looked from one brother, to the next, to their only sister  
“I still find it hard to believe you three are supposed to be triplets when you’re still so short in comparison. Not to mention you look nothing like them” Leif directed at Kura before he turned to fetch his one of many little brothers from the punch bowl  
“It’s called fraternal triplets, Baka” Kura pouted as she avoided his mere sight  
“Oy. I can’t understand what you like in him Kit, he’s a jerk in my opinion” Mino glanced down at his sister  
“Don’t call me Kit. And what makes you think I could EVER like some low Baka like him?”  
“Oh puh-lease. You’ve been drooling over him since you were four”  
“I have NOT!”  
“Have so”  
“Personally, I’d have to agree with Mino… he IS a jerk” Fugo added “actually, he deliberately walked into you. I saw him. He waited until your head was turned then he stepped out in front of you.”  
“Well then WHY didn’t you say anything?” Kura asked  
“I figured he was probably going to ask you out or something” both boys smirked at their sister’s ever red growing face  
“W-why would you think that?”  
“It HAS been your birthday wish since we were four for him to notice you, hasn’t it?” Fugo asked with a Cheshire grin. If it were possible for her to get any redder, she’d look like a tomato  
“w-WHAT?! NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!”  
“It really doesn’t matter, now does it?” Mino asked with a shrug “The fact is, as your older brothers, it’s our job to ward off or scare any and all potential boyfriends from our sweet little sister before they even have a THOUGHT of breaking her heart” Fugo nodded along in agreement, offering a fist bump to the other  
“ExCUSE ME?! I’m sorry, but do I LOOK like a damsel in destress?! I can take care of myself thank you very much. Let’s not forget who got you two down from that ‘oh so tall’ tree” she smirked, seeming to have the upper hand “If I needed your help, I’d have asked for it. As it stands, I can choose perfectly well who I will or will not date… and when!” her brothers frowned  
“Okay, first off” Fugo started “that ‘oh so tall’ tree was twenty feet high… and we were SIX”  
“You shouldn’t have climbed so high when you couldn’t control your chakra yet” she stated matter-of-factly  
“Second” Mino picked up “we never said we’d choose WHEN you’d date… we said we’d make it to where you’ll NEVER date by scaring off every boy that so much as looks at you… Leif included if need be”  
“I can deny him myself, thank you!” she growled  
“Oh… so… you would have denied him if he really DID ask you out?” the two asked in unison… she hated when they did that  
“UGH!!!!” giving up, she turned and stormed back into the crowd. The two chuckled at her retreat  
“She didn’t say no” Mino stated lowly  
“But she didn’t say yes either” Fugo finished

 

As is tradition, after the party, the triplets said their goodbyes to their guests and fathers before splitting off for their respectable sleepovers. So while Mino and Fugo went home with Uncle Sai, Aunt Karin and the twins (Genkei and Hiroyuki), Kura got to go home with Aunt Sakura, Uncle Itachi and Sadi (Dezyen and Ita both being out on their own missions).

“-Then they started teasing me, saying that I like the Baka Hyuuga. I mean, can you believe that? Me… liking that… that…”  
“Twit?”  
“Precisely! Ow.”  
“Sorry Kura, but if you want this braid to sit overnight, you’ll have to stop trying to pull away” Sadi smirked at her younger cousin  
“Yeah, yeah… but seriously, can you believe them?”  
Actually… I can”  
“WHAT?!” Sadi sighed as Kura turn fully to face her, her expression showing full shock… it wasn’t often either of them actually AGREED with either of the other two of the triplets “Sadi, how can you say that?! He’s a complete JERK! He DELIBERATELY walked into me at my own party, knocking me on my butt, THEN he preceded to EMBARRASS me by making fun of me and pointing out my flaws. I mean, just WHO does he think he IS anyway?!”  
“Fine, I’ll tell you… Leif Hyuga. Sixteen years old. First born to parents Hinata and Neji. Heir to become clan leader. Graduated the academy when he was only seven years old. Master to almost any jutsu you give him. Four years under Uncle Kakashi’s personal training, five years ANBU black opt, three of which he was captain. Long hair, bright eyes, and heartthrob to nearly every girl his age and younger… Oh, and he’s already chosen his future bride since the week after she was born. Now, as for who that girl IS, however, no one knows for sure, as the only the boy himself knows, and he refuses to bring it up. Thus allowing young girls across the nation to hope it turns out to be them… However, what we DO know about her is that she’s beautiful, smart, well taught and trained and a capable shinobi… thus crushing about half of those girl’s dreams. But it’s said, that come her eighteenth birthday… he’ll purpose to her, and court her until they’re ready for marriage” The fifteen year old smirked  
“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t qualify” Kura smiled. Sadi’s smirk fell  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well… based on what you stated… she’s smart, trained, and beautiful. Knowing Leif, he’d only marry a girl who, like him, probably graduated early. And I graduated with my age group, so… scratch one”  
“Okay, who said you weren’t sma-”  
“Two, she trained, and you and I BOTH know what happens whenever I get near a stove, let alone a washing machine. All in all, I’d suck at being a house wife. I’d have to start training from scratch if I wanted to do that”  
“Okay, we can work on that if you want, I just don’t-”  
“Oh, and let’s not forget, she’s beautiful-”  
“Okay, STOP it RIGHT there!” Sadi jumped to her feet as she looked down at her younger cousin “I can’t tolerate you DOWN grading yourself anymore”  
“But I-”  
“Nope! Shush. Now you listen, and you listen good… We both know I’m no ninja. But as I started being a teacher’s aid at the academy five months ago… I’ve seen your marks… Kura, you ranked top of the class, in EVERY class, even above your brothers, which is a feat in itself”  
“That’s for sure”  
“As for training… Lady Tsunade and Mamma have been training you since you were in diapers, remember? It’s how you even learned to walk. Heck, I remember watching you half walk, half crawl up to the ceiling before Pappa had to come get you down… Kura, you were two!”  
“That doesn’t really prove any-”  
“Oh yes it does. My own mother, the Slug Princess, a MASTER of Earth Style Justu, couldn’t even master it until she was ten years old, Kura… TEN! And as for your looks… are you really going to make me point out how that long, flawless golden hair, and stunning deep dark eyes has already captured the attention of more than half of your school’s boys? Not to mention quite a few shinobi’s… add in the fact that you already have a slight hour glass figure, and already wear a cup A… what boy wouldn’t be interested?” Kura pouted with her arms crossed  
“If that’s true, then WHY hasn’t anyone come up and had the guts to ask me out, hm?”  
“Two words for you… Mino and Fugo” Kura’s jaw dropped  
“You’re kidding” Sadi shook her head, trying to hold back her laughter  
“I guess they meant it when they said they’d stop ANY boy from getting close to you.”  
“Ugh, I’m SO glad I’m gonna be on my own team without them… I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love them, they’re my brothers, but… they’re so over protective, they’d destroy a pebble if it looked like I could step on it… plus, it’d be nice to just… be myself, you know? To maybe try and make new friends and comrades, and… who knows… maybe since my brothers won’t be there, I can actually TALK to the opposite sex”  
“Or you could start secretly dating one” Kura blushed… hard. “Oh, common… we JUST finished talking about this… with your brothers out of the way, there’s nothing holding you back from a potential relationship. Right? I mean, you’re beautiful, strong, independent, head strong, smart, and… common, let’s face it. You’re pretty much a young girl version of Uncle Naruto, only difference is you have Uncle Sasuke’s eyes and delicate skin tone… you’re like… the perfect combination of both, and… common, let’s face it… I think we both know that pretty much half of Konoha’s women are crushing on at least one, if not BOTH of your fathers” Kura laughed  
“Yeah right, like they’d ever have a chance… I honestly don’t believe there’s woman alive that could snatch either one of my fathers… I swear, they’re so in love, sometimes I feel sick from all the sweetness and cutesy-wootsying” both girls laugh at that “Well, we better be getting to sleep. Tomorrow starts my first day as part of a Genin team… gosh I wonder who my captain will be… maybe Uncle Kakashi, or uncle Yamato, or Uncle Sai, or-”  
“Or Leif-sensei~” Sadi smirked as she tucked herself into bed. Kura glared at the fifteen year old  
“Sadi, I swear, if you jinx me, I will personally hand over your diary to my brothers… AND give them the number to the newspaper publisher” Sadi stiffened up before letting out a nervous laugh  
“Okay, okay, just kidding here. You’re not going to have Leif-sensei… it’ll be… Iruka-sensi… just think on that, k? And leave my diary out of this” Kura laughed  
“Okay, okay. Goodnight Sadi”  
“Goodnight Kura”

 

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap**tap*  
Kura stirred in her sleep, trying to ignore the constant tapping… but it wouldn’t stop. The girl sprung to her feet and threw open the window “What?!” then she blinked in complete awe, for flapping right before her was the biggest and most beautiful butterfly she’d ever seen in her life  
“Forgive the intrusion Kura-chan, but your captain has required me to inform you that you are to be meeting at training ground 3 in three hours” Oh… so she was a summons… oops  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap, I just-”  
“No need to apologize little one, I quite understand how ones love for sleep can effect one’s attitude… you should try waking my master”  
“Uh… who IS your master?” the butterfly shook her head  
“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that. As he gave us direct orders to not speak his name for the moment” He?  
“Oh, well… can you tell me YOUR name at least?” the large butterfly smiled  
“Memengwa”  
“Very well. Thank you Memengwa-sama for the wakeup call. I hope I can meet you again later”  
“It was a pleasure to meet you little pupa”

Kura had just finished her warm up of five-hundred pushups, five-hundred sit-ups, five-hundred jumping jacks, and an hour and a half of meditation (that Loanna had taught her back when she was six), when she heard them. Her eyes shot open… no… it CAN’T be… why are they HERE?!  
“Hey lil sis, long time no see, eh?”  
“Mino… Fugo… what are you doing here?” she asked with a strained/irritated smile as she rose to her feet  
“We’re here to meet our new Captain, of course… didn’t the butterfly tell you?”  
“What do you mean… butterfly?” suddenly her eyes widened as her jaw dropped “No”  
“You got it sis” they both said in unison, smirking all the while  
“No… noononnnononoononno NO!!!!” she started pulling at her hair “You two can NOT be my teammates!” the boys frowned  
“That hurts sis” Fugo stated  
“And after we went through all the trouble of begging to be on a team with you” Mino finished  
“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!” both boys faces suddenly turned super serious  
“Did you really think that we’d leave our pretty little sister to be paired up with some low life dirty pigs?” Mino asked  
“At least this way you know your teammates actually like you for you and not your pretty looks” Fugo stated  
“WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME, HUH?! WHY COULDN’T YOU GUYS JUST LET ME HAVE THIS ONE THING?! HUH?!”  
“Because like it or not sis, we love you” Fugo answered  
“In fact, no one can love you or take care of you as much or as well as we do” Mino added  
“Ever” they spoke in unison. Kura was fuming.  
“Why you little-” she gritted out  
“You may as well just forget about any other boys from this point out” Mino shrugged  
“In fact, I’d go so far as to say that any plans for marrying anyone else, should just go out the window now” Fugo nodded to himself  
“Agreed Kit. I mean, it’s not like we’re even gonna let any guy get between us and you”  
“Heck, you might as well just consider US your husbands”  
“Because we’re never handing you over to anyone else” they stated together… Kura paled  
“Wh-wha- ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?! I’M NOT GONNA MARRY MY BROTHERS!”  
“Fugo. Mino. Stop picking on the girl and get your butts in gear” Kura’s eyes widened as she spun on her heels… her heart dropped  
“Leif-San, what are you doing here?” one of her brothers asked. Kura couldn’t think, let alone speak as Leif continued walking towards them…  
“I believe I’m here to meet my team of Genin” No… no noonononnononno! NO! To have her brothers on her team… was that not ENOUGH torture on her poor little mind, and now, add to the mix, Leif seems to be claiming he’s here, in THIS VERY SPOT, to meet his supposed team  
“This is MY training ground, where MY Sensei will be training ME and my two, UNRELATED teammates! This isn’t funny anymore, all THREE of you just need to GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TEAMS! JUST WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE, HUH?!” Kura demanded  
“I believe” Leif started “that they are your two comrades, as determined by the Hokage himself. And as for me” just them Memengwa landed on his shoulder “I’m your Captain until further notice” Kura screamed before she fell to the ground in faint.

 

“Way to go, Hyuuga… you broke our sister”  
“I did no such thing. Her reaction just simply shows-”  
“It simply shows that the mere sight of you is too ugly for her to stand… you scared our sister!”  
“…”  
“Not cool man.”  
“Do you really think we’d let you, or anyone of your kind, near our little sister?”  
“My kind?”  
“Male”  
“… I’m sorry, but I was under the impression that I was supposed to be training the Uzumaki triplets, and it was to my understanding that I was only training one female… I guess, according to your own hypothesis, I was wrong”  
“ch, of course we’re male”  
“And the only males our dear little sister will ever need. Ever.”  
“Heck, we’ve already purposed to her.”  
“We will be her husbands”  
“We will take care of her every whim and need. So neither you, nor any other even stand a chance”  
“In fact, we don’t even need you. We can train ourselves”  
“… I see… and, correct me if I’m wrong, but I did overhear her, quite loudly, reject your proposal, correct?”  
“A minor setback”  
“She’ll change her mind”  
“I see… and are you sure the reason she fainted wasn’t because the idea that sibling incest repulsed her so much, she’d willingly give up her life?”  
“Why you-” Kura’s hand shot up, catching her brother’s fist. The three males standing over her looked down at her in shock  
“Fugo, don’t make me put you through a wall” she stated as she started to sit up, glaring at the hands that, reluctantly retreated from their offer to help her. “All of you, shut up, will you?” she ordered as she steadied out her balance as she stood “I’m fine”. Leif folded his arms across his chest  
“Mind telling me why you just dropped out of nowhere then, if you are, as you say, fine?” Kura glared at the oldest of the group  
“I’m sorry, but how would YOU like it if your SISTERS declared THEY were going to marry YOU?! THEN you had to deal with your teammates suddenly BEING said SIBLINGS, when you were SO SURE that you would FINALLY have the freedom to stand on your OWN TWO FEET to make a NAME for YOURSELF, BY YOURSELF, just for, Woops, they pulled the rug from under you! Now add in the fact that the most egotistical high and mighty JERK in ALL OF KAHONA just so happens to be your SENSEI!” She huffed as she finished her rant, all three boys looking at her  
“Well, as for my sisters declaring they’d be my wives… who to say they already haven’t?” Leif smirked, causing the only girl there to roll her eyes “Number two, all of my siblings happen to be years under me, so that is not an issue… it’s not my fault you were born a triplet with two brothers, so don’t take it out on me” said brothers looked like they wanted to say something, but warning glances from both their Captain and sister shut them up quickly “And finally” his expression dropped as he took on a serious tone “Don’t call me Sensei. I’m only four years your senior. I’m not here to teach you, I’m here to train you to better your abilities, so don’t make me out to be some ancient old man like Iruka-Sensei. You will refer to me as Captain. Understand?”  
“UGH!!!” Kura turned and stormed away towards the village  
“Where are you going?” Mino called out  
“TO GIVE THAT NO GOOD HOKAGE A PIECE OF MY MIND!!!”

 

*knock* *knock* *knock*  
“Who is it?” the lazy Hokage called out from his spot behind the large desk, lowering the small orange book to peer at the door  
“Oh, Kakashi-oji~” The Hokage’s lone visible widened in slight fear/shock… she only ever called him that whenever he was in DEEP trouble, a habit she seemed to have picked up from her Slug Princess Aunt… Uh-oh… this can’t be good. He quickly swallowed his fear and put on as calm a demeanor as he possibly could  
“Come in” the door opened to reveal the blonde girl, practically skipping her way into his office, a bright smile on her face… he’d updated his will recently, right? “Ah, Kura. What a pleasant surprise. And to what do I owe the pleasure of one of my favorite nieces?”  
“Cut the crap Kakashi” she giggled  
‘I’m going to die’  
“Can you please tell me what happened with my team?”  
“Eh? What do you mean?”  
“Why are my brothers on it?” Kakashi was suddenly very glad he’d decided to wear the dreaded Hokage hat, as he felt the sweat gathering on his forehead that would SURLY give his fear away if she could see it  
“Ah, well… to put it simply… they forced my hand”  
“Oh? And how did they do that? Pray tell”  
“… it would seem that they threatened to… ehhm… dismember any boy that happened to join your team”  
“I see… so in other words… they scared off any other potential partners for my team, making all available shinobi refuse my company, is that correct?” she was still smiling… Kakashi nodded cautiously “Another question, if you will” Oh boy, this can’t be good… “Why is Hyuuga my Captain?” for that Kakashi blinked in confusion  
“Is there something wrong with Leif?”  
“Hm? Oh, not really… other than the fact that he’s a low-dirty, no good, egotistical, two-faced JERK!” she smiled brightly “So I’ll ask again… why was he put over me?” the fire in her eyes was making his inner-Kakashi cower in fear  
“Actually… he asked for your team” there was an awkward silence that fell between them  
“What? Why?” Kakashi shook his head  
“He stated that if he was going to become a teacher, then he was only going to teach the best. And according to your school records… you ranked top of class in every class… Originally I’d had you set up with two other girls… Mii and Tracence, but seeing as how much of a heartthrob he is, he refused to work with three girls at once.”  
“So you chose me?”  
“HE chose you… he’d chosen to inform me that he had caught both Mii and Tracence sneaking around the Hyuuga compound, trying to gain information on him from his sisters… he then informed me that even if they ranked among the top in their class, if he was so easily able to catch them, then they clearly weren’t actually ready to become Shinobe, and he refused to teach them… YOU however, he quoted as having promising potential, and, seeing as how you not only ranked top in every class, but also that you’ve been trained by both of your fathers, your Aunt Sakura-chan, your uncle Itachi, Tsunade-sama Lee, Gaara and Loanna, thus, you know your stuff, as he stated… add onto the fact that you were not one of his ‘fan girls’ as he called it… he stated that you were the only female he would even consider training” Kura stared at her ‘Uncle’ as she absorbed everything he clearly just stated. She shook her head  
“I don’t care if he chose me. Or if he’s supposedly the Best! Give me a New Team! NOW!” she slammed her hands down on his desk so hard he could swear he heard the wood crack. He looked from the desk to the girl and… were those WHISKERS glowing on her unblemished cheeks?!  
“I’m… afraid I can’t do that”  
“WHY NOT?!” she demanded. All traces of her smile gone  
“All the other teams have already been determined, and as it stands… there is nowhere else for you  
“SO YOU MEAN I’M STUCK WITH THEM?! THERE’S NO OTHER WAY?!”  
“If it’s really that much of a bother to you Kura, we can always pull you out for a yea-”  
“OH HELL NO! DON’T EVEN FINISH THAT PHRASE KAKASHI-OJI! I’VE WORKED TOO DAMN HARD TO LET SOME PUNY LITTLE BOYS GET IN MY WAY!” she fumed as she huffed. Kakashi sighed… he hated doing this to her, she WAS one of his favorite little nieces after all, but his hands were literally tied in this  
“… So you’ll stick to the team assigned to you?” She pouted as she folded her arms across her chest, the supposed ‘whiskers’ or whatever they were, disappeared as if they were neve there… huh…  
“Fine” she huffed as she left the building… Sadi better have found a new hiding spot, because forget her brothers… Kura was gonna publish Sadi’s diary herself!


	2. The Backwards Leaf

Kura groaned as she made her way home from yet, another “mission”… if you could even call it that… they’ve been a supposed team for nearly three months now, and so far the only “missions” they’ve been on have been D-ranked or lower… she didn’t even realize there WAS anything lower than D-rank… and yet, Leif had been SURE to pick the absolute WORST missions POSSIBLE… he was doing it on purpose… of THAT she was sure…  
She groaned again… WHY was he DOING THIS TO HER?! And no, she wasn’t being petty. She was being honest. Because the one time… ONE TIME she literally COULDN’T GET OUT OF BED due to… ehm, girl issues… Leif had decided to allow Team Hyuuga ‘arrogant jerk!’ to accept a week long B-rank mission… A B-RANK! TOTALLY skipping over C-rank ALL TOGETHER! Oh-ho, Kura wanted to punch her brothers through a wall when they wouldn’t stop talking about how they got to escort Loanna to the Hidden Sand to live with her Aunt Tamari while she evaluated their hospitals… Kura groaned again, kicking a pebble in her path, as the memory haunted her again…  
It’s SO not fair! Not only did she have to miss her team’s FIRST REAL MISSION… she had to deal with it through training too… if you could even call it that… she was excellent at Chakra control, a prodigy as some would call her… not to mention she was EXCELENT at Thai-jutsu (especially having been trained for it her entire life) and yet… Leif NEVER let the Party scene down… he was constantly sneaking up behind her, tripping her, knocking her down… okay… honestly, THAT she could deal with… she’d learned to recognize chakra signatures (including his) because of this, and here lately, she’s actually been able to jump out of the way whenever he tried his sneak attacks… yes, she could deal with him being as sly as a fox (or as silent as a butterfly as Memengwa had stated once before)… what she CAN’T deal with is… HE’S SERIOUSLY HOLDING BACK!  
Kura groaned extra loud at that thought… yes. He pulled his punches. He never used his full power against her, and he let her win… and THAT is what enraged her the most… he LET her win… Every. Single. TIME!!! Now don’t get her wrong, she LOVED to win! In fact, some might say she’s as prideful as her Daddy when it came to always coming out on top… but she was also as proud as her Papa when it came to HOW she won… and she HATED when she couldn’t EARN the win herself… ‘Self-righteous JERK!’

What’s worst though, was when she had snuck extra melatonin and lavender into her brother’s lunch, before waiting for them to fall asleep… it worked like a charm. She smiled as she tied both her brothers into their beds, and then promptly slipped out of her room to confront the man himself… hmm... which jutzu should she use first?

“Leif-sama… Fight Me!”  
“Mino… where’s Fugo?”  
“I wanted to talk to you… Privately” Mino got into position. Leif sighed as he took his own… he didn’t hold back. Mino smiled wide as he avoided the fast paced hands with relative ease, but his smile only widened when Leif had managed to land a blow a time or two… suddenly Mino’s smile fell “Why do you hold back from Kura?” Mino asked as he ducked, narrowly avoiding a high-kick to the head  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Leif continued his on slot. Mino frowned  
“You never fight like this with Kura… why do you hold back?” Leif jumped back, barely avoiding the chakra filled fist  
“She’s a girl” Mino paused, his eyebrow twitching   
“What does that have anything to do with it?”  
“She’s innocent, unblemished, pure… do you think I want to take that from her?”  
“So you throw your punches so that… what? She stays pure?” Leif opened his mouth to reply, but “DO YOU THINK SHE’S SOME PORCELAIN DOLL OR SOMETHING?!” Leif stared at the boy in shock “She’s a Shinobe Leif… A SHINOBE! She’s GONNA get hurt! She’s GONNA fail! She’s GONNA fall on her BUTT! But she’s ALSO GONNA GET BACK UP! STRONGER! BETTER THAN BEFORE! HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO GROW AS A NINJA IF YOU KEEP THROWING YOUR PUNCHES?!” Mino groaned loudly “DO YOU REALIZE SHE’S BEEN TRAINING SINCE SHE COULD WALK?! AUNT SAKURA AND GRANNY TSUNADE HELPED HER WITH HER CHAKRA CONTROL, UNCLE LEE AND LOANNA HAVE TRAINED HER IN THAI-JUTSU, UNCLE GAARA TAUGHT HER PROPER MEDITATION… SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE’S DOING, LEIF! IN FACT, OF THE THREE OF US, SHE’S PROBABLY THE ONLY ONE TO TAKE BECOMING A NINJA SO SERIOUSLY!!! IT’S BEEN HER ONLY GOAL SINCE SHE CAN REMEMBER… TO BE A REAL HERO… JUST LIKE HER FATHERS! AND YOU PULLING YOUR PUNCHES ISN’T HELPING HER… IN FACT SENSEI, I’D SAY IT’S ACTUALLY HURTING HER!” Mino huffed as he tried to catch his breath after such a long rant…   
Leif narrowed his eyes  
“Mino and Fugo are never apart… who are you?” Mino groaned as he threw his hands in the air, storming away from the annoying Hyuuga heir  
“You know what… Forget It!” ‘Egotistical, bigot JERK!!!’ she dropped her transformation the moment she made it inside home

She groaned lowly as she remembered untying her brothers from their beds, before promptly throwing cold water on them to wake them up… naturally they squealed and jumped like little girls before glaring at their “dear little sister” as she told them supper was ready… 

she smirked as the memory played… that had been two weeks ago, and still… they never suspected a thing.

Finally she makes it back to the Uchiha district.

“- THEN, just because the last time I’d gotten a SINGLE SCRATCH, after we FINALLY caught Tora, Hyuuga wouldn’t even let me TOUCH him, let alone carry him back to Madam Shijimi… Although, personally, I feel kinda bad for the poor cat… not only is he forced to wear that stupid bow that pinches his ear… it almost seemed like she was trying to squeeze all the air out of him as tight as she hugged him… UGH! I just don’t understand… why won’t he take me seriously?!” Kura asked before falling face first into the pillow. Sadi sighed as she worked on finishing Ita’s hair into her signature pigtail braided loops. Both sisters looked to each other before turning to their beloved cousin  
“Kura, what’s this really about?” Ita asked. Kura groaned  
“It’s just like I said… Hyuuga REFUSES to take me seriously… he throws ever spar, jumps in front of me if there’s even a CHANCE that I could get hurt, and only allows our team higher ranked missions when I’M NOT THERE!” she falls back into the pillow  
“It sounds to me like he’s just trying to protect you”   
“Exactly! And that’s the problem!” the two sisters blinked in confusion  
“How exactly, is him being a gentleman, a bad thing?” Sadi asked. Kura sighed as she sat up  
“Look… there’s nothing wrong with being polite, but he’s going WAY overboard here… I’m a ninja… a shinobi… I’m not some breakable doll that has to be put out of reach of children… I can take care of myself. I don’t NEED to rely on him to protect me. What I DO need is for him to grow a pair, and stop being afraid he’s gonna break me! He’s not. Isa, we’ve been sparing together since I was three… of those spars, how many have I won?” Isa thought for a moment   
“Hmm… I’d say probably about 90 – 95%”  
“Exactly. I’ve also been training with Loanna ever since she first started babysitting us around the same time…”  
“Not to mention your Chakra control” Sadi added with a wink  
“EXACTLY! You see? I’m a PERFECTLY CAPABLE shinobi… hejustrefusestoseethat” she mumbled at the end as she folded her arms with a pout. The two sisters looked at each other… they had a pretty good idea of what EXACTLY was going on, especially since after every confrontation with the Hyuuga, their sweet little cousin would come over and spill her guts of the experience, never leaving out a single detail… it was kinda becoming a tradition at this point. 

They both knew she wouldn’t listen to their reason… she really could be a proud little thing… but also quite oblivious.   
She didn’t know how many times they’d caught the Hyuuga wondering around the compound, or how many times they had to stop her brothers from confronting said Hyuuga. She didn’t see the glances thrown her way when she wasn’t looking, or the way he’d purposely appear in her way just to make her jump. And she most CERTAINLY didn’t know about that one time, about a year before she even became a ninja… she had been training herself too hard and passed out from Chakra exhaustion. Leif had carried her home, carefully cradled in his arms, refusing to release her until she was safe in bed… unfortunately, the rest of her household had been gone for a guys night, so he’d had to leave her with the other Uchiha family… no, she didn’t know about the way he looked at her as he laid her down, or the way he caressed her face, or how he’d gently rested his forehead on hers for a moment before leaving her with her cousins… no, she didn’t know (nor were they going to tell her)… but they both did. 

They had both witnessed it firsthand… that was the first time the sisters started to believe that the mysterious “fiancé” could be their beloved cousin… no, they never told her, but they DID try to drop hints here and there… cluing at the fact that he literally CARED for her in a way she could NEVER imagine… she’s just too oblivious to see the truth as it is. Sadi sighed. There was only one thing to do now to NOT lead this into a circling conversation… change the subject.  
“Speaking of Chakra… remember when you’d first started using it?” Kura blinked  
“Yeah…”  
“How old were you?”  
“… a year and a half… why?” Sadi nodded  
“I was two… Isa was four… your brothers and ours were five… and that’s not all… Leif started training his chakra at four, Chona was three, Mireta, Hiroyuki & Genkei were three and a half, and Loanna was five…” Sadi stated  
“And that’s not even counting the newest generation” Isa picked up. Sadi nodded  
“Right. It seems to me that the more generations come into this world, the earlier the chakra experience.”  
“Okay… I’m listening… what is all this about?” Kura questioned as she leaned in closer to her older cousins. The sisters smiled  
“The Academy waits too long” Isa stated. Kura blinked  
“Huh?”  
“It’s like this” Sadi picked up “civilian children… they are expected to know their ABC’s, count to at least ten on their own, know their colors and shapes, and how to balance on one foot all before they enter Primary school… where do you think they learn all that, aside from home?” Kura thought for a moment  
“At Preschool, right?” both girls’ smiles widened  
“Precisely! Now, where would be a good, safe place for ninja children to learn about chakra, certain weapons, special jutsus, and what it means to be a ninja of the Hidden Leaf at such a young, all absorbing age, aside from home, say… for children whose parents are away on missions?” Kura’s eyes widened at her oldest cousin’s smirk  
“Are you telling me, that you’re going to open…”  
“A Ninja Preschool” the sisters answered in unison

“What?! When?... Where?” Kura asked as both her cousins’ eyes lit up  
“Sadi already spoke with Mama and Papa about it” the thirteen year old spouted as she couldn’t keep still “Papa offered her one of the old buildings down the street to start with”  
“It’s the old Uchiha Academy building” the fifteen year old added, slightly calmer then her baby sister “apparently, before the massacre, the old Uchiha had their children go there instead of the Konaha Academy… I guess they were really secretive about their kekki-genki”  
“But now Papa said we can use it!”  
“I still have to talk to the Hokage though, since it’ll be opened to more than just the Uchiha clan. I’ll still need the sponsorship, as well as resourceful teachers and staff, a budgeting manager, and the publicity.  
“Unfortunately, it may only be main clans that can afford to send their preschoolers to us… and possibly only those who really KNOW us will actually TRUST us with their toddlers”  
“We’ll need screening tests, shot records, safety inspections, emergency contacts-”  
“Not to mention a list of current blood-line limits we should work on”  
“We’ll need food, books, scrolls, toys, super dull weapons for examples-”  
“And don’t forget emergency clothes and supplies”  
“A school nurse might be a good Idea”  
“Wow” Kura added “You guys really thought of everything” the girls blushed  
“Well… yeah… I mean… we’re really serious about this” Isa replied  
“In fact, our ultimate goal, once we prove this to be as successful as we hope, is to eventually have Mini-Ninja Academies all over the Ninja world, if not in every village” Sadi added  
“But first, we have to PROVE this will work”  
“Which is why I’m speaking with Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-oji tomorrow. Once all our ducks are in line, we’ll begin right away.”  
“Well,” Kura smiled at her older cousins “I know you guys will do great! You guys never fail once you put your mind to task, and with THIS one… it seems like you’ve poured your whole heart and soul into this project. I’m really proud of you guys. You’re doing a WONDERFUL thing here…”  
“I’m glad you think so… there’s just ONE little thing I’d like to request” Sadi stated  
“And that would be?” Kura questioned her cousins  
“…”  
“…”  
“Once the Academy is up and running…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Could you be a guest speaker?”  
“…”  
“…”  
“ARE YOU SAYING YOU WANT ME TO BABYSIT A BUNCH OF MINI-BRATS FOR FREE?!” the two Uchiha girls burst into laughter.

\----

At 6am sharp, Kura stepped onto her favorite training ground to begin her daily morning exercises. She was about half-way through her 500 sit-ups when she noticed them  
“You know… I’m beginning to think we may need to add to your training… it almost seems like these are too easy for you”   
“LOANNA!” Kura jumped to her feet and tackled her favorite babysitter with a huge grin “What are you doing here?! I thought you went to Suna to live with your Aunt”  
“Of course not silly” Loanna giggled “I was only visiting for a month. Lady Sakura requested for me to examine the medical facilities while I was there to assess how the Leaf could best help assist them to become among the best in the Ninja world.”  
“Well I’m SOOOO glad you’re back! I have SOOOOO much to tell you!” Loanna openly laughed at the younger girl  
“Alright, alright. So, how would you like to go about this? Hmm? Would you like to converse while training? Or perhaps over coffee at a café? Or if you’d like, we can return to my fathers’ home for more of a private setting?”  
“Hmm… Can we combine option one and three? Your dads’ still have that giant back yard, right?”  
“Indeed they do little Blossom. Shall we be off then?”

“By the way” Kura started as they made their way through the mostly empty streets of Konaha (hey, it’s only 6:25AM thank you) “how are things with you and Konahamuru going?” Loanna blushed… HARD. Kura giggled. Loanna sighed  
“Ah, well… I guess there’s no hiding it” with that, she revealed her left hand… Kura quickly grabbed it, her eyes widening as her jaw dropped. It was when she started squealing and jumping up and down that Loanna laughed and pulled her hand away, resuming her walk towards her fathers’ home. Kura quickly recovered and ran to catch up, causing her previous babysitter to giggle again  
“When did THIS happen?!” Kura asked with a GIANT grin on her face. Loanna shook her head  
“Wait until we get home, alright?” Kura pouted but followed through to their destination

____

“Okay, we’re here… now SPILL!” Both girls broke into a fit of giggles  
“Okay, so… where do I start…”  
“How about where you two ACTUALLY GOT TOGETHER?! THAT would be a good place to START! Last I knew, you two were so TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS to the fact that you BOTH LIKE each other… heck, the last time I saw you guys even in the SAME ROOM, you spent as much time as possible AVOIDING each other’s eyes and acting all bashful… heck, I even saw Konahamuru-oji blush when you giggled… HE BLUSHED LOANNA!” Loanna giggled  
“Well… I guess… I’ll start here then… the truth is… I WAS going to be living in Suna with Tamari-oba… at least for a year… I thought… I thought I didn’t really have a future here. I mean, I’m so thankful to be Lady Sakura’s apprentice, but… the Leaf already HAS such wonderful medics like Lady Sakura, Lady Tsunade, and Lady Shizune… and Suna… they need the proper training, so I was going to go. I had approached the Hokage to ask for traveling permission and assistance for a one way trip… Konahamuru was there, filing paperwork as I spoke with Kakashi-sama… I was granted permission, and assured that I’d have the best team to guard me. But when I turned to leave, catching a glimpse of his desk… Konahamuru was gone.

“The night before I was to leave, I was on my way home from the farewell party my classmates had thrown me, when I was suddenly pinned to the outer wall of a building in the middle of a dark alleyway. I looked up at my attacker and… it was him. His dark blue eyes were desperate as he asked me where I was going… why I was leaving… if I was ever coming back… I told him that, aside from my fathers, I really have no reason to return to a village I wasn’t even born into… then he asked me… what if he gave me a reason to… he reached behind him, between his too-long scarf and his pants, and pulled out a little box… I gasped as he opened it. He told me that for as long as he’s known me, he’s been watching me, and that he respected how dedicated and determined I could be, even at such a young age. He told me that as I grew, that respect only kept growing to admiration… but to more subtle things like the way I laughed, or the shine in my eyes when I smiled. Then that admiration grew to adoration when he first witnessed me putting a patient into place… it was him, of course… but that was before his own apprenticeship came into place. But after we both took our place under our rightful teachers, and it was either of US that they sent as a representative of our field… when we got to witness firsthand what the other went through, and how they handled those stresses and trials… he told me that it was when he saw me as a leader… when he saw me jump in, give immediate directions and instructions to save a child’s life, that he knew that he had fallen head over heels for me… honestly, I hadn’t even realized he was there at the time…  
“But then he took my hand in his, looked into my eyes, with his pleading to all the world… he told me that he loves me. That he cares for me. That he wants the very best for me. That he’s already spoken with both of my fathers. Then he cupped my face with both of his hands, his thumb rubbing soft little circles on my cheek, called me by name, and asked me to marry him… he begged me not to go, told me he doesn’t care if there’s ten years between us, told me he can’t imagine his life without me in it, said he’d do anything to make me happy, even give up the title of Hokage if I asked him too…   
“I told him no… I would never ask him to give up his dream like that, especially having been under Kakashi-sama’s training for the last five years… I told him that I HAD to go to Suna, as Lady Sakura had given me a mission to document their medical centers progress and to assess how the Leaf could come to assist them wherever it’s needed. He looked heartbroken as he dropped his hands. I smiled as I cupped his cheek. I told him that it shouldn’t take that long, that I’d be back before he knows it. And that… I’d be honored to marry him, to be his bride, and only his… once I return. Oh Kura, you should have seen it… he lit up like a Christmas tree as he grinned from ear to ear, which, of course made me giggle. Then he cupped my cheeks again, and we shared our first kiss.” 

\----

Kura sighed in admiration (much like any girl her age might do). “So have you seen him yet?” Loanna nodded  
“He came over for supper last night, and we’ve decided to wait until after my eighteenth birthday. However, he also wants to marry me before his inauguration for becoming Hokage, so that we can have a proper honeymoon without the worries of politics hanging over us. So… We’ve set the date for June first.” Kura blinked  
“BUT THAT’S ONLY THREE MONTHS AWAY!” Loanna nodded  
“I know. But Tamari-oba promised to come in the next few weeks… she’s bringing her mother’s wedding dress… can you believe it? Oh Kura, you should have seen her face when I told her about my engagement… she literally jumped up, claimed my hand, and squealed like a little civilian girl” the two laughed at that  
“So… Tamari is coming to help you plan the wedding?” Loanna nodded  
“Both of my fathers stated that they were proud and supported mine and Konahamuru’s marriage, but… when it comes to being a bride… they’re both pretty clueless” Loanna giggled “so, with stress-free delight, they relinquished the title of Wedding Planner over to Tamari-oba” just then Gaara and Lee walked in  
“Ah, Kura-chan. And how is our beautiful, youthful, Treasure House faring today?”  
“Hello Lee-oji, Gaara-oji” Kura giggled “I’m doing fine”  
“That is most delightful to hear” Kura giggled again. Uncle Lee always did talk funny  
“It’s good to hear you are well” Gaara added “However, I must inform you… your fathers wanted us to tell you to meet them at Ichiraku should we come across you” Kura jumped to her feet   
“RAMEN!” Loanna laughed at the younger girl… Kura pouted. It wasn’t her fault she took after her daddy, plus… old-man Teuchi always added extra sautéed tomatoes to hers… okay, so she took after her Papa too… so what? She liked it  
“Just go enjoy your supper Kura. We can talk more later.” Kura smiled, hugged her beloved babysitter, and ran to meet up with her family.

\----

After supper Sasuke pulled Kura aside to tell her that her Daddy and him would be taking her brothers out of town for a bit to give them… ehm, “the talk”… Kura giggled at that… seeing as Sakura-oba had already explained everything to her when she was ten to prepare her for what to expect with puberty… so yes, she already knows and understands where babies come from, how they’re made, the difference between a girl and a woman, and how her body would change to adjust to these differences.  
Her brothers on the other hand… they were already twelve, yet still think babies come from the belly button… Oh THIS was going to be good… she could just picture her Papa sighing as her Daddy tried to distract her brothers and avoid the topic… Papa would eventually tell all three to sit down and listen, because they were not going to leave until the boys understood EVERYTHING!!! Oh the looks on her brothers’ faces would be picture worthy!!! Oh how she WISHED she could go along with them (she’d pay BIG bucks just to see the disgust on their faces when they learned there’s more to a relationship than just kissing…)  
However… she couldn’t go. This was a guys trip, and honestly… she never would have forgiven them if her brothers had tried to disrupt her “talk” time…

“So you’re going to have the house all to yourself… are you gonna be okay with this, Kura?” Kura blinked at her Papa  
“Wait… are you saying that I’ll get to actually stay home by myself? Like… the whole time?!” Sasuke nodded  
“Kura, you’re twelve years old now, and a ninja to boot… need I remind you, that both Daddy and I were even younger than you are now, before we had to take care of ourselves… both Daddy and I have complete faith in you. And if you need anything while we’re gone, your Aunt Sakura is right next door… Do you think you can handle it?” Kura smiled big as she hugged her Papa   
“I won’t let you down Papa… I promise”  
“That’s good… I’m so proud of you my Princess”  
“Papa”  
“It’ll only be for a week at the most… give your Daddy a chance to stop panicking over your brothers growing up” Sasuke rolled his eyes, making Kura giggle  
“I’ll be okay Papa, you have my word”

When Kura woke up, she took a nice, long (unlimited) shower, jumped into her clothes, grabbed a quick breakfast bar out the door, and quickly made it to her favorite training ground, long before anyone else. 

\----

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kura looked up to the intruding voice and frowned  
“”what does it look like I’m doing? I’m training”  
“You train every day for hours on end, you should take a break”  
“I don’t NEED a break, I’m perfectly fine on my-”  
“How long have you been here today?” Kura looked up to the sun, then down to her shadow  
“I’d say probably about three and a half hours”  
“You can tell that from looking at the sun?” Kura looked dumbfounded, before she tried to cover up a giggle  
“What? You can’t?”  
“Th-that’s none of your concern, besides… your team is gone for the week, you should be spending this time resting, and rejuvenating yourself, like, I don’t know, go to a spa or go shopping or somethin-”  
“Hold up… what?”  
I’m just saying that as a girl, you need to be mor-“  
;“As a girl?... As A GIRL?! ExCUSE ME?! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YES, I’m a girl, but I’m a NINJA FIRST! I am SO SICK AND TIRED of you UNDERMINDING ME SENSEI! *ch* as a girl”  
“Okay, first off, I told you not to call me that Uzumaki” Leif folded his arms in protest “Secondly, I’m just trying to look out for you… you’re still a kid, and a girl at that, you’re not JUST a ninja… look, training’s okay, but not to the point where you ware yourself out to exhaustion! Take a break, I mean… when was the last time you spent with any of your friends?”  
“Yesterday” Kura folded her arms over her chest “I’ll have you know, Leif-Sensei” she began stalking towards him like a hunting fox “that ‘as a girl’, THIS girl wakes up every morning, takes a shower, eats breakfast, and comes to her favorite training ground to begin her morning exercises… 500 sit-ups, 500 push-ups, 500 jumping jacks, and 200 upside-down jumping jacks. THEN she does her five laps around the village and one hour of meditation. THEN she actually starts her training rituals… which include tree climbing, weapon aim, speed practice, martial arts, and lastly another hour of meditation. Then at 7am I go to visit Baa-chan Tsunade for medical training, then I head to visit Loanna to help her with wedding stuff, then it’s usually training with the team, then I visit Ino and Choji-san for floral lessons, then your mom and I go out shopping, Karin teaches me about poisons, Shino and Ten-Ten teach me about naturally made poisonous weapons, Uncle Sai teaches me about poetry, then I head over to Aunt Sakura’s place to visit with my cousins, before meeting my family for supper. Then to wear myself out, I jog once more around the village, then get home just in time for movie night with my fathers and brothers… usually I fall asleep during the movie, so either Daddy or Papa will carry me up and tuck me into bed. Seven hours later, I’ll wake up and start all over again.”  
“But… it’s only five in the morning”  
“So I woke up a little early, so what?” she shrugged as if it was no big deal. Leif stared at her in astonishment  
“So what? What do you mean ‘so what’?! I swear Uzumaki, you’re gonna run yourself into your grave!”  
“Am not! Look… truth is, I-I couldn’t sleep anymore… the quiet woke me up”  
“The quiet woke you up?” he raised an eyebrow at her. Kura rolled her eyes  
“Yes, oh great Sensei… I’m use to sleeping through the light snores, or sneaking feet, or just full blown-out yelling at each other… I’m not use to being alone like this… waking up to an empty house… it’s, uh… kinda awkward”  
“So then why don’t you just go stay with a friend for the week?”  
“Because I’m not a baby! I’m twelve years old… I think I can take care of myself thank you. Besides… I just used that extra time to meditate for another hour… Gaara-oji says you can never meditate too much, and that if you find yourself unable to sleep, then to just focus on meditating.”  
“But you’ll ware yourself thin at this rate”  
“No, I won’t Sensei… I have a lot of pent-up energy, more so than your average girl… Baa-chan says I have a small case of Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, which is why I have to be constantly on the move, so… I spread out and use my time wisely to help me grow as a ninja, a daughter, a student, and a friend. And I suppose once my cousins get the green light… a teacher too”  
“You?... A teacher?” Leif teased  
“Shut up… at least I’ll be better than you” his hands shifted to his hips as his eyes narrowed in onto his only female student  
“That was uncalled for”  
“But it’s true, isn’t it? I’M not going to blatantly ignore, or hold back on them just because of their gender” Leif pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed  
“Uzumaki-”  
“I’m ALSO not going to focus on one more than the other”  
“That’s not what I-”  
“Plus, I’m NOT going to try to discourage them from following their dreams… ESPECIALLY if they want to be a real Ninja! I’m NOT going to lie to them and say that everything’s all hunky-dory! I’m NOT going to ABANDON them or WAIT until they LITERALLY CANNOT MOVE to actually take on a REAL mission! And I most CERTAINLY am NOT going to hold a STUPID MISTAKE, ALMOST A YEAR OLD NOW, OVER THEIR HEADS FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!!!” Kura huffed as she tried to catch her breath  
“Are you finished now?” Leif asked with folded arms “Alright, I get it… you hate me. You think I’m a terrible Sensei, I get it… need I remind you, I’ve told you from day one not to call me that in the first place… I never signed up to be your teacher… I wanted to be your captain”  
“Oh Puh-lease. Do you really think I’m just gonna buy that?”  
“I wasn't trying to make you ‘buy’ anything, I’m just telling the truth”  
“Right. The truth. Like how you refused to work with any other girl, other than me? Why would you go and do that if you’re not even going to take me serious?! UGH!” Kura spun on her heels and began walking away  
“Where are you going?!” Leif called out  
“I’m late for a meeting!” Kura shouted back as she huffed off to her next appointment

\----

“I’m sorry to bother you, it’s just… UGH! Leif, he just… he gets under my SKIN, like Shino’s Parasite bugs, I just… I couldn’t take it anymore! *sigh* so, even though it was still early… I left. But when I showed up at Baa-chan’s… she was hungover and canceled our lessons… Normally I’d just go back to training whenever that happens, but… I didn’t know if HE was still there, and I didn’t really want to find out… so I just came straight here… two hours early… I hope that’s okay” Loanna smiled at the younger girl  
“You silly, of course it’s okay? You actually came just in time to help me make breakfast… Oh, would you crack these eggs for me?” Loanna handed Kura two bowls, one empty, and one with a dozen eggs in it. Kura shrugged as she began cracking the eggs

“So what are you making?"  
"Cinnamon rolls… Konahamuru suggested we hand them out as wedding favors”  
“Wedding favors?”  
“Mmhm. They were my mother’s favorite, from what I can remember. Or at least… that may have been all she could make” the two girls giggled “so Konahamuru suggested we use these as our ‘Something Old’”  
“I can see that” Kura nodded “I mean, it’s a part of your ‘old’ life, brings up happy ‘old’ memories, plus, your mother would be REALLY ‘old’ if she were still around” Loanna sadly smiled at the younger of the two as she placed the cookie sheet in the oven  
“Yes… I suppose she would be… but if my parents hadn’t died… I never would have met Papa and Daddy, I never would have come to Kahona, I never would have met you, I never would have me Konahamuru, and I wouldn’t be getting married” Kura sat up straight as she listened to her previous babysitter, giving her all attention. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still sad they’re gone, in fact, I don’t think any child could actually be 100% okay with not being with the parents that love them, but… I’m glad Gaara and Lee found me when they did, and I’m so thankful they adopted me as soon as possible, all those years ago.”   
“Speaking of them, how are they?”  
“Papa and Daddy?” Loanna asked, then she smiled “They’re great. They’re super supportive of everything we decide on, but they also share their input to keep us grounded to reality”  
“What do you mean?”   
“They’ve been teaching us how to budget as a couple… I mean, we’re pretty financially stable on our own, but Papa Gaara pointed out that we’ll have to work together to keep us financially afloat once we create a joint account. They’ve also been helping us choose where to build a house”  
“Wait, I thought Kakashi-oji lives in the Hokage building”  
“He does. But… Konohamuru and I both agree that it wouldn’t be a great place to start a family. Plus, Hokage-sama stated that by living within his work building, it feels like his job never ends… he recommended that we live elsewhere so as to at least give Kono a place to call Sanctuary after a long days work.”

“I must say, we agree with him” both girls turned to see Gaara and Lee entering the kitchen.   
“My lovely little Light of Enjoyment, you forget that your father was also a Kage for a while there in his youth. There have been a many of times where your father has told me of the stresses he would undertake while on his reign.”  
“It wasn’t that bad” Gaara rolled his eyes, making both girls stiffle a giggle “I just prefer life how it is now, that’s all… since I moved here, I’m able to meditate without interruption, I can go on pleasurable, leisurely walks, my mind has never been so clear, people don’t look at me in horror when they see me, I can concentrate better than ever, and I’ve never had such peaceful sleep in all my life” Gaara hugged Lee from behind “Plus, I have my own family now… that’s always nice”  
“And speaking of family…” the two men looked at each other, then went and sat on the other side of the girls. They both looked a mixture of serious, excited and scared “Loanna, we need to tell you something”  
“Wh-what’s going on?” Loanna asked. Kura didn’t miss the gulp the other girl gave… was this about the wedding?  
“Before we say anything, calm down… this has nothing to do with the wedding” Gaara calmly stated. A HUGE weight of tension dropped from both the girls’ shoulders. It was then Kura realized that this was technically a family meeting  
“Um… I should… probably go” she stated as she began to leave her seat  
“Wait little Treasure House! This concerns you too!” Lee announced as he jumped to his feet dramatically  
“It does?” Kura asked  
“Please, return to your seat Kura, while Lee and I explain what we mean” hesitantly, Kura returned to her seat. “Thank you. Now Loanna” Gaara directed towards his daughter  
“Y-yes Papa?” the eighteen year old asked  
“How would you feel about extending our family?” Loanna looked confused as she thought about her answer  
“I thought you said this has nothing to do with my wedding”  
“It doesn’t.” Lee put in  
“Loanna, I’m not asking how you would feel about becoming a wife, or becoming a mother, I’m… we’re asking how you’d feel becoming… a big sister”  
…  
…  
“A-are you planning to adopt again?”  
“Not exactly” Lee answered  
“To be precise… Lady Tsunade contacted us… it seems for the past twelve years she’s been researching a certain subject and jutzu, and how they can combine to make a new life” both men turn to look at Kura  
“Me?” Kura asked in shock  
“You and your brothers to be exact” Lee answered “You three are the first children to ever be born of two men, desperately in love with each other” Kura blushed  
“It seems that in order for that to become possible, Naruto had to first turn himself into a woman, using his Sexy-no-jutzu… it appears that when using this jutzu, not only the outer body, but the inner as well changes genders during duration.” Gaara spoke up “Thus, making it possible for a man to become a woman, and produce a child, or in Naruto’s case… three”  
“Okay…” Kura began “So Daddy became a girl to have me and my brothers… but what does this have to do with you guys?” the two men looked to each other for a moment, before giving their answer

“Lady Tsunade has been working out an experiment since she first found out Naruto was pregnant”  
“What kind of experiment?” Loanna asked  
“She kept constant note on Naruto his entire pregnancy, and an even closer note on the triplets after their birth… especially since we almost lost our little Treasure House here” Lee replied  
“Me?” Kura was shocked. She had no idea… did they really almost lose her?  
“Yes… Naruto had pushed for hours just to have your brothers, by the time they got to you, he was exhausted and passed out… suddenly, Naruto woke up and seeming to have new given strength, pushed you out. But you weren’t breathing. So Sakura-chan rushed you to the NICU, where they were able to save you!”   
“I… a-almost… died?” Gaara slapped Lee upside the head at seeing the wide terror in the young girls eyes  
“The important thing is, you’re alive” Gaara calmly stated… Naruto’s gonna KILL his husband for telling her that “in any matter… are you okay? May we continue?” Kura nodded “Gathering our thought to being back on topic… Loanna… your father and I have been meeting with Lady Tsunade about this for a few months” Loanna nodded, motioning for her Papa to continue “and it has been decided that your father and I” Gaara took Lee’s hand  
“We are gonna be the first Guinea pigs” the girls both looked in shock

“U-um… what?” Loanna asked  
“Lee and I have decided to try and reproduce together, using Naruto’s Jutzu… in other words… we’re going to have a baby”  
“W-wait… a-are you pregnant NOW?!” Kura asked as she sprung to her feet. Lee shook his head  
“Not yet little Treasure House. We’ll know for sure if, once I transform into a woman, I can’t transform back”  
“So… this is a warning that I’m not going to be the only woman around the house anymore, and that there’s nothing scandalous going on if I wake up to a random woman roaming around the house?” Loanna smirked  
“Yes, there is that, but it’s also so that we can know how you feel about all this… Loanna?” Loanna’s smirk formed into a gentle smile  
“Are you afraid that I will oppose the idea? That I will suddenly become jealous of an unborn child? Even after he or she is born, I will love them with the love of a big sister. Plus, if I should have a child after the wedding, they would be close in age and be able to care for one another… so if you’re seeking my blessings, then you have it. I am so happy for you” Loanna’s smile grew “I suppose I’ve never told you this, but… I’ve always wanted a little sister” Gaara and Lee stared at their oldest with dropped jaws… this was going better than they thought  
“I think it’s a great idea too” Kura added “but I’m a little confused… what does this have to do with me?” Lee smiled as he took her hand  
“Beautiful little Treasure House… once the baby is born, will you accept the job as a personal governess for our child once I return back to the field?”  
“Are you asking me if I’ll be the baby’s babysitter?” Kura asked in shock. Lee nodded, and Kura’s face lit up “YES! Oh my fox, I LOVE babies! They’re so sweet and cute and tiny… EEEEK! I’M SO EXCITED!!!!” The family laughed at the younger girl’s excitement.

\----

“Where are you going?” Kura turned to see her team Captain, leisurely walking up behind her. Kura rolled her eyes  
“What’s it to you?”  
“Neither your fathers, nor brothers are here to protect you, and you’re just… gallivanting around alone?” Leif crossed his arms as an eyebrow raised… Kura groaned  
“For the last time Sensei, I can take care of myself! FIRST of all, this is my home territory, I’m perfectly safe here. SECOND, I’m not JUST a girl, I’m a Ninja… train, from birth, by THE most ELITE Ninja in the WORLD… INCLUDING, but not limited to Daddy, Papa, Aunt Sakura, Uncle Itachi, Kakashi-oji, Loanna, Gaara, Lee, Baa-chan Tsunade, Ten-Ten and Shino, Ino-san and Choji, Shizune-sama has given me tutoring every now and then, and of course, Hinata-sama. THIRD, they’ve all given me an extensive knowledge of Chakra control, nin-jutzu, proper health and exercise, mediation and relaxation, medical assistance, weapons, poisons, plants usage and meanings, beastly care, and here recently… I’ve been learning to cook. And LASTLY… I do believe I’m correct that YOU would be the ONLY one actually stupid enough to try and question my abilities, capiche?”  
“I’m not doubting your skills Kura” Leif sighed “I just don’t want to see you hurt… ever. I made a promise to your fathers and I intend to keep it.” Kura crossed her arms as she frowned  
“If you so intend to keep it, then WHY haven’t you ever so much as taken me serious, huh?! You’re not my captain… you’re not even my Sensei! If you WERE, then you would actually TRAIN ME! WITHOUT HOLDING BACK! TO HELP ME GET STRONGER! TO ENCOURAGE ME TO DO BETTER!” Kura used her wrist to wipe away her tears “YES, I’m a girl, BUT THAT DOESN’T MAKE ME WEAK YOU KNOW! I’M STRONG IN MIND! STRONG IN SPIRIT! AND STRONG PHYSICALLY TOO! I’VE BEEN TRAINING THESE SINCE I WAS BORN, AND YET… MY SO-CALLED ‘CAPTAIN’ REFUSES TO ACKNOWLEGE THEM… DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL?! YOU… Y-Y-YOU BAKA!!!” Leif looked on in shock as she began huffing to catch her breath, her fists tights at her side  
“Kura, I-” it was then Leif noticed how dark it had gotten. He quickly checked his watch… and made a face “Kura… what time is it?”  
“WHAT?! DIDN’T YOU JUST CHECK YOUR WATCH?!”  
“Yes, but… humor me… what time is it?” Kura groaned  
“Fine! It’s… what?” her eyes grew wide as she absorbed the pitch black sky above her… seriously, there wasn’t even a single star in sight “Wh-what’s going on?... WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SUN?!” Leif turned to look where she was pointing and saw a slight white glow coming from behind a cloud…  
“Daw, now isn’t this sweet? You take so much after your fathers, now don’t you?”

Both Leif and Kura quickly took their battle stances as they regarded the stranger standing on the park fence. “Who are you?” Leif demanded as he took a slight step in front of Kura  
“Oh, come now… Kura-chan, is that anyway to let your boyfriend talk to your great times ten, grandfather?” the stranger teased  
“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” Kura screamed. The stranger unplugged his ears  
“Well then… you definitely are Naruto’s daughter”  
“You still haven’t answered my question” Leif pulled up his kuni “Who are you?” the stranger frowned  
“Watch it boy. I’ll have you know, if it wasn’t for me, your precious little Kura here wouldn’t even exist” Leif gritted his teeth as he completely guarded the girl  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m saying that without me, Sasuke never would have agreed to try their little… *ehm* ‘hanky-panky’ while Naruto was in woman form… after all… I’m the one who sent Naruto to this world in the first place… don’t you remember?” Leif’s eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously  
“You” Leif spat out the name like it was poison on his lips “Madara… Why Are You Here?!”  
“Now that is a question… I originally came to warn Naruto again, but it would seem the portal has chosen his little daughter instead” Madara lightly chuckled “it would seem these things really do have a mind of their own”  
“What Are You Blabbering-”  
“LEIF! THE MOON!”  
“Moon?” the older boy quickly turned to see a bright white moon-like orb, with an orange center hanging in the sky “what the- Ah! Kura?!” Leif’s eyes shot open as suddenly Kura fell into his arms, out cold. “KURA!”  
“I tried to warn you”  
“What did you- GHA!!!” Leif crouched over as a searing pain shot through his head  
“I’m sorry it had to come to this” Madara stated as he began to fade away “I never meant for you children to get involved”   
“W-WAIT!...” Leif tried to keep his stance, holding Kura tightly in his grasp, as the pain began to grow “I-I’M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!” Leif tried to keep his head high, even as the pain brought him down to his knees, and his vision began to blur “N-no!” he was able to blurrily see the ancient man completely vanish before collapsing to the ground himself.


	3. Who Are You?!

"Wha- what happened? Did that guy say his name was Madara?!"  
"You know who Madara is?"  
Kura looked over at Leif with the most Im-SO-Done face he’d ever seen  
"Seriously Sensei? Seriously?! I AM an Uchiha after all, of COURSE I know who he is. Plus, Papa tells us all the time about the time Daddy claimed to be from another world... one where Daddy wasn't in love with Papa but instead was dating a girl... Papa never told us who she was, but apparently Daddy was serious enough to think about marrying her." Leif’s eyes widened as he quietly gulped. She didn’t know… did she? "Daddy wouldn't listen... he even went so far as to move in with Sakura-oba and Itachi-oji to avoid Papa... but eventually, Daddy realized how much he loves Papa, and that they were both in love with each other" Kura sighed in contentment. 

Leif rolled his eyes  
"What was the point to that story?" He asked as he avoided her eyes (there is NO WAY he’s going to tell her that it was HIS mother that almost split her parents up, or that he had NEVER seen his own father so furious before or ever again since that day... and he's most DEFINITELY NEVER telling the poor innocent girl that Naruto actually kissed his mother... twice...) he sighed.  
"What?" Kura asked, hands on her hips "its romantic... because of that Papa realized how precious Daddy is to him, and Daddy realized how, no matter what happens, he and Papa belong together" she sighed happily  
(Oh yeah... he DEFINITELY wasn't telling her anything)

"Uzumzki... I-" it was then the older boy realized that they were in the middle of a forest "okay, let's skip the chitchat until AFTER we figure out just where we are"  
"Wha?" Kura frantically looked around… then she jumped up into the trees  
"Kura!" Leif jumped up to follow her, finally catching up with her at the top of the tree "Are you crazy?! We have no idea where we are, and you just up and run away?! Are you insane?!?!?!"  
"Oh relax, will ya? All I did was get a little higher to scope out the place, and look for a recognizable land mark. Which I found... look" Kura points out beyond the distance "it's the Hokage monument, meaning we're just right outside of Kahona, hence, we're safe." she smiled all pleased with herself... before she bound off towards the village 

"UZUMAKI, WAIT!" Kura giggles as she leaves her team leader behind  
'Serves him RIGHT for not taking me seriously'  
"UZUMAKI!"  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!~" she sang-songed... only to just avoid getting caught by a flying shurigan "what the-" she dropped down out of view  
"KURA!"

Leif’s eyes widened before gritting his teeth and jumping down, landing right next to the younger girl "Kura, get behind me" he used his arm to motion her behind him, narrowing his eyes as he studied their surroundings "Show Yourselves!" Leif demanded. All remained quiet, irking the older boy off "BYAKUGAN!... I can see you... all 3 of you!" It remained quiet for a moment more before someone called out

"Dis iza time o’ peace... Vy have you come? Ah you f’liend o’ foe?"  
Kura rolled her eyes… seriously? That accent is SO fake  
"Don’t you think you should have asked that BEFORE flinging shirigans at us in the first place?! I mean, what if we were, like, I don't know, important Diplomats or something!"  
"Uzumaki" Leif silently reprimanded through gritted teeth

"See, I told you… you acted to soon Baka" they heard another voice (female) call out from somewhere in the forest trees "And what's with that accent? Are you trying to sound smarter or something?... oh PLEASE don’t tell me you're actually trying to FLIRT with her..."  
"Sh-shut up Sadara! You don't know anything!"  
"Guys, should we really be having this discussion in front of complete strangers?" A third voice (male) called out. All turned quiet.  
...  
...  
...

Kura tapped Leif’s shoulder before whispering "Um... should we say something? ... This is getting a little awkward" Leif sighed "So..." Leif glared at the girl as she began "if that's it, then... can we go? Sensei here missed his nap and misses his boo-boo bear" a wide-eyed Leif took a quick step away from the younger girl in complete horror... how did she know about that bear? 

"I-it's not like that! I haven't used that bear since I was 5! The only reason I still have it is... it's a family heirloom that I plan to give to my first child!... How do you even know about it?" Kura grinned evilly  
"Remember when I said I hung out with your mom? This includes looking through baby books..." she giggled "you were actually surprisingly cute as a baby"  
Leif blushed as he started to stammer "DON'T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT OUT LOUD!!!"

...  
...  
...

Well this was awkward.. 

"Uh... you still never answered my question!" the first voice called out... normal thankfully "are you friend or foe?"  
Kura rolled her eyes as she pointed to her headband "Of COURSE we're friends!" 

After a moment more, three beings suddenly jumped into view  
"Sorry about the rude welcome" the only girl of the group began "it's just, we've never seen you before, and hadn't heard of any visitors coming lately."  
"Well we've never seen you either" Kura added with her hands on her hips  
"Touché" the other girl added. She reached out her hand welcomingly "I'm Sadara. The one on my left here is Misuki. And the loud mouth on my right, is Boruto"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOUD MOUTH?!" Boruto asked. Both girls ignored him as Kura took the offered hand

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kura, and this prick here is Leif-sensei"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PRICK?!" Leif asked in complete shock, again being completely ignored by the girls 

"So were you guys on a mission or something?" Sadara asked. Kura shook her head  
"No. Actually, we were just walking along when it suddenly got really dark, then out of nowhere, this man appears calling himself Madara"  
"MADARA?!" the three newcomers ask in unison

Boruto suddenly steps forward, a serious expression on his whiskered face  
"You said he was Madara?"  
"That's what he claimed" Kura answered  
"What happened next?"  
"He was saying that I was just like Daddy, and that he wanted to warn us about some portal or something"  
"A portal?"  
Kura nodded "Yeah! He was going on and on before he just... spun into NOTHING! Then... I guess we fell asleep... when we woke up, we were in the middle of this forest"

"Wait" Sadara interrupted "you mean you WEREN'T originally in the forest?" Our two heroes shook their heads 

"Then where were you, if you don't mind my asking" Misuki asked

"We were in the village, near the park. I was on my way home from dropping my brother off at preschool, when miss chatterbox came up and started chatting my ear off" Leif answered  
"CHATTERBOX?!"  
"I see."

"We should go" everyone turned to see Boruto with a serious face "Madara is dead. My father killed him, himself. If what you're saying is true, then we have to see my dad"  
"While I agree we should see the Hokage about this... you're just so willingly going to lead these strangers right into our village?" Sadara asked "oh, no offense" she shot back to Kura  
"None taken... I'd be weary just the same in your spot" Kura answered. The only blond boy glared at the only blonde girl

"I don't know why, but there's something familiar about them... maybe we met them in passing before... but for whatever reason... I trust them." His two teammates looked at him, then to each other. Sadara shrugged  
"Alright. Guess that means we'll be heading to the Hokage’s Office"  
"Sounds like a plan!" Kura exclaimed as they all set off for the village "I need to apologize to Kakashi-oji for standing him up yesterday anyway"  
Boruto, hearing this from the front, thought 'why is she suddenly bringing up Kakashi-sensei?'

\---

They made their way through the forest, through the gate, and into the Hokage building.

“Wait here” Boruto ordered as the approached the office door “I’ll go explain things to my dad, and see if he’ll let you in”  
“Wait… your DAD is the Hokage?!” Kura asked in shock. Since WHEN did Kakashi-oji have a kid?... AND WHY WAS SHE MEETING HIM JUST NOW?!  
“Yes. Boruto is Hokage-sama’s son. However, he’s extremely busy, so we may not get to see him right away” Sadara answered  
“But seeing as how Madara is involved, I think he’ll make an exception” Boruto replied. 

Kura stared at the blue-eyed boy in front of her curiously, there was something about his serious face that just seemed so… familiar… Sadara too, now that she comes to think about it.

Both Sadara and Leif were left to wait as the three others shut the door behind them  
“This is so weird, don’tchya think? Since WHEN did Kakashi-oji have a KID? I mean... he doesn't even LOOK like him... maybe he takes after his mom?” Kura asked with folded arms and a pout “And why am I just hearing about it JUST NOW?”  
“Kura… maybe we should go” Kura looked shocked at the offer coming from the KING of follow-the-rules  
“What are you talking about? We have to report in, you know that”  
“Uzumaki…” he groaned as he ran a hand over his face “didn’t you see the monument?”  
“Uh… yeah. I was the one to show YOU, remember?”  
“No, that’s not what I meant! Didn’t you notice the last face was-” just then Mitsuki poked his head out of the door  
“The Hokage will see you now”

\--- 

“So what’s this I hear about you kids claiming to have seen Madara?”  
Kura froze in the doorway with wide-blown eyes  
“D… Daddy?” 

Everyone in the room stared at the little blonde girl. Did she just say-?  
“Daddy, what are you doing here? Where’s Kakashi-oji? We need to talk to him!” just then she noticed the matching shocked faces before her… Boruto… he doesn't resemble Kakashi, he looks like… “Daddy, what’s going on? Is this supposed to be some kinda joke? It’s NOT funny. And since WHEN do you play pranks, huh? Was it the boys’ idea? Good one. You got me. Now cut it out.”  
“U-uh” Naruto tried with his dropped jaw… she looked almost like Boruto... to a T, and the boy... he was the spitting image of Ne- “I-I’m sorry, but… what did you say your names were again?”  
Kura caught her breath… what? “Daddy, cut it out. It was funny for the first time, but now you’re just taking it too far”  
“DADDY?!” Boruto asked in a confused fury  
“Boruto! Stop!” 

Kura watched as the boy held himself back from snapping at her… no… something was wrong  
“Daddy, where’s Papa?”  
“Papa?!” the room asked in unison shock  
“Where’s Papa? Where are my bothers?! I want to go home! This isn’t funny ANYMORE!” Naruto stared in amazement… were those… WHISKERS just now?!  
“Kura, wait” Leif placed a strong hand on her shoulder before stepping in front of her, blocking her view before him “Naruto-sama. You say you killed Madara?”  
Naruto blinked as he seemed to come back to planet earth “That’s right”  
“And you’re sure he was dead”  
“As dead as you can get”  
“Then I have one other question for you… have you ever been through a time portal?”

\--- 

Everyone stared in shock at the question  
“I uh… y-yeah. One or two I suppose”  
“What happened at that time?” Leif asked seriously… just… like… Neji…  
“I-uh… S-Sakura-chan and I went to a world where… where my name was Menma, my parents were alive, and Sakura-chan was the daughter of Heroes”  
“Did you happen to meet Sasuke-sama there?”  
“Well, I mean, yeah. Of course I did… bastard was a playboy though” Kura’s heart skipped a beat. Her Papa, who’s ONLY love was her Daddy, was… a PLAYBOY?!  
“Did you two happen to fall in love?”  
“WHAT?!”  
the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Leif waited for an answer from the slack jawed Hokage… it was as if he was mute, or just couldn’t get any sort of words out. Leif took a calming breath in through his nose as he put all the pieces together  
“Hokage-sama, I believe I can explain what has happened”  
“Go on then” Shikamaru ordered, finally speaking up and making his presence known (he WAS Naruto’s right-hand man after all). 

Leif steeled himself… he was going to have a LOT of explaining to do after this was all over… hopefully she didn’t HATE him or his family after this… maybe he should have just been straight with her in the forest… no, BEFORE that... *sigh* he should have just told her from the beginning... oh well... he'd accept any punishment she bestows on him... he deserves it... he KNOWS she hates liars...

“When I was a child, Naruto-sama once came running to my family’s house. I was four years old when I saw Naruto-sama come up and kiss my mother” he inwardly cringed as he felt the girl behind him take a step back and heard her gasp… he should have told her “my father came and put him in his place, as he forced my pregnant mother and I protectively behind him. Down on the ground, Naruto-sama just sat there. Staring up at my father as if he’d seen a ghost. Which was odd, because it was only the week before that he and my father had joined in a sparring match.  
It was at that moment that Sakura-sama showed up and explained that Naruto-sama seemed to have a case of amnesia, and seemed to think he was dating my mother.  
Some time later, Naruto-sama came back to apologize to my father… he explained how he thought he was about to get engaged to my mother, about how my father was dead, and how the last thing he remembered… Madara had tried to warn him about some prearranged portal opening…  
Soon after it was realized that this Naruto-sama had come from a different world.”

“That was the same type of warning we had” Leif stepped to the side, looking back to see the wide-eyed girl now beside him. “W-wait a minute… Sensei, are you telling me, that THIS… is another world?”  
Leif nodded “I first began to suspect so when I first saw the Hokage monument… Kura, Naruto-sama’s face is up there” Kura gasped.  
“Then… th-then that means…”  
“So” Naruto interrupted “So you’re saying… that Madara showed up to you guys, then a portal opened up, and-”  
“Who the hell are you guys?!” Boruto interrupted.  
…  
“My name is Leif Hyuuga. Son and first born to the clan leaders, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga” 

\---

Everyone froze.  
What did he just say? Did he just say Hinata? As in Hinata UZUMAKI?! The WIFE of the Hokage?! And his father… how long had Neji been gone now? No. There was NO WAY THIS was possible. 

Naruto was shocked.  
What did he just say? No… No it CAN’T be… I mean, he already knew that his brother-in-law loved his wife to the death, but even if he HAD been with Hinata, this kid… Leif… he had to be, like… sixteen, seventeen... heck, even if he was eighteen years old HE WOULD STILL HAVE BEEN TOO YOUNG TO BE NEJI’S SON! And yet… something inside him told him the boy was telling the truth.

Boruto looked pissed.  
Excuse me… What?! Did he just hear that right? Did this… OUTSIDER just call his mom a WHORE? AND WITH HIS UNCLE'S GHOST?! Oh HELL no! There is no way… Absolutely NO WAY he could share any sort of BLOOD with this Nincumpoop! His mother has loved his father since childhood. His parents have always… ALWAYS been together! Sure, his dad may have had a crush on Sakura-sama for a little while, but his mother, WHO THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING CLAIMS TO BE *HIS* MOM, has Never… NOT ONCE… EVER had any feelings for ANYONE ELSE!!! EVER!!! 

Sadara looked between the three men with concern.  
What was going on? He definitely was Hyuuga, that much she could tell, but according to the records… Neji-sama died back when he was a kid.  
And yet… she could see a little of Hinata, and by extension, a little of Boruto’s little sister in him as well… or did all Hyuuga look like that?  
In either way… Leif seems to be completely confident in his theory, Boruto looks like he’s about to lose his wits, and Hokage-sama… he just seems so confused, like he’s trying every method to understand, but… he just… can’t.

Shikamaru just couldn’t comprehend it.  
And that was saying something.  
For one, Madara was alive. Possibly planning a revolt. He’d have to update the defense system and buff up the training regionals. Update every ninja of the possible threat, and plan out how best to react in the situation to properly train the troops.  
For another, this child, and he WAS a child (compared to him anyway), claims that he’s not only the son of a married woman (who’s husband was right beside him at that very moment) but that his legal and biological father… was a ghost.  
But the fact was... No matter HOW MUCH she loved him, or he loved her… Hinata would NEVER have married a ghost. Heck, it wasn’t too long ago when she was still scared of her own shadow. Not to mention the fact that Hinata was COMPLETELY devoted to Naruto, like… head over heels.  
So HOW in the Ninja-world could THIS be her child?!

Misuki had a clear expression.  
“And you are?” he asked blankly as he turned to face Kura. 

The whole room seemed to have found their way back to the world, as they all turned to look at the blonde-haired girl, seeming to have FINALLY remembered she was there. Kura looked to her Sensei  
"Are you serious?"  
"Kura, just introduce yourself... officially, mind you." kura groaned  
"Fine" she took a deep breath and plastered the biggest (sarcastic) grin she could muster on her face.

They tried to brace themselves, but nothing… absolutely NOTHING could prepare them for what she was about to say

“Hello. My name is Kura Uchiha-Uzumaki… … born to two men, they often call me and my brothers ‘the miracle children’… I am one of three, and only daughter of… Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki”

\--- 

“What did you just say?” Everyone turned to see Sadara looking more lost than when she’d thought Sakura wasn’t her birth mother. “Did you just say Uchiha? As in Sasuke Uchiha?!”  
“Wait-” Kura started “how do you know my Pa-”  
“BECAUSE HE’S MY FATHER!”  
“WHAT?!” 

Kura looked back, a mixture of confusion and fury in her eyes  
“That’s RIGHT! And it’s IMPOSSIBLE for your little claim to be true, because I DON’T HAVE a SISTER! I’M AN ONLY CHILD!!!” in her confused rage, Sadara pulled out a knife. Causing Kura to pull out her own dagger in defense  
“Well, consider YOURself LUCKY! You have NO IDEA what it’s like to have Two Stupid TRIPLET Brothers, with this weird… ‘Sister-complex’… uuh, it even gives ME the chills, not to mention it SCARES AWAY every GUY to even come NEAR ME!"

“TRIPLETS?! NOW I KNOW YOU’RE LYING! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE, HUH?!” 

Kura had had it up to here. She had THOUGHT that maybe she and the dark haired girl could be friends at first… obviously, she was wrong. 

She TRIED to hold it all back, she really did, but the confusion, anger and madness around her had had her at her wits end. And NOW Sadara was calling her a LIAR?! she snapped.

“JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME A LIAR, HUH?! HOW DO WE KNOW YOU’RE NOT THE ONE LYING, HUH?! LOOK, I’VE TRIED TO BE PATIENT, BUT NO ONE… NO ONE CALLS KURA UCHIHA-UZIMAKE A LIAR! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW IT’S POSSIBLE?! I’LL TELL YOU HOW! DADDY AND PAPA WERE IN LOVE! THEY GOT MARRIED! THEY MADE LOVE! THEN DADDY THOUGHT IT’D BE FUNNY TO USE HIS SEXY-NO-JUTZU WITH PAPA! NEWS FLASH, HE GOT PREGNANT! AND AS FOR WHY I’M ONE OF TRIPLETS… DADDY SAYS FOXES CAN USUALLY CARRY UP TO TEN PUPS AT A TIME, SO WE’RE TO BE GLAD IT WAS ONLY THREE!” 

\---

Everyone stared at the seething girl in total awe/horror… not only did she have whiskers on her cheeks, so clear you'd think she was born with them… her eyes were blood red, with a single tomoe spinning in the center.

Sadara dropped her weapon, before she dropped to her knees, still staring at the impossible  
“H-how is that… possible?”  
“I JUST TOLD YOU!”  
“N-not that”

“Uzumaki” Kura turned her furious gaze to her team leader… who then gently took her face in his sweet hands. Her eyes widened in surprise as he began rubbing little circles on her cheeks with his thumbs. 

Leif inwardly sighed in relief when he finally saw her go back to normal. Her eyes were once again dark as the midnight sky, and her cheeks were no longer whiskered… Good. She was back. He didn’t know what that was all about, but they would have to wait till later to talk about it.  
For right now, they had to figure out where they were, and if they were safe, at the very least.  
“Are you okay now?” he whispered softly.  
Kura blushed… hard.  
She quickly pulled herself away “I’m fine… thanks”

Shikamaru groaned “Well… at least we know she’s telling the truth”  
“Wait a minute” Naruto started as he pinched the brim of his nose “You’re telling me that that stupid jutzu… not only made me a woman… but I was able to get pregnant?! Itactuallyworked?” he mumbled at the end

“Naruto-sama” Leif began “I know this is a complete shock for you, but the fact that Kura stands here is proof enough. And based on what you just saw… do you really think you can question that anymore?”  
Based on what they’d just seen? What did Leif-sensei mean by that?

“BUT IT’S IMPOSSIBLE!” Boruto shouted out “For ONE, Two guys CAN’T have a Baby, let alone THREE! And SECOND OFF… Himawari is my sister… my ONLY little sister… heck, my only sibling PERIOD! It was stupid Enough claiming this GUY was my brother, but Now YOU are claiming To Be My SISTER?!”  
“Boruto!” Naruto lectured

“I just Explained HOW it actually WAS possible Baka! Weren't you listening?! And You’re sister?... When did I ever claim THAT?!”

Boruto stood up straight as he crossed his arms seriously “Let me introduce you to team Konohamuru… this is Mitsuki, Sadara Uchiha... And I’m Boruto Uzumaki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOSH!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!  
> I am SOOOOOO sorry it's taken me this long... Adult life can be so demanding at times...
> 
> So *Claps hands together* what'd ya think? Any ideas where this is going? Hmm? Any guesses?
> 
> So can you see why I chose this name for the story yet?  
> I'm not exactly sure how long this will be, but as I said before... this story has been in my head for years, so different ideas keep turning.
> 
> So go on ahead and tell me...
> 
> What you think  
> Who you'd like to see  
> WHAT you'd like to see  
> and what you think might happen next
> 
> If I like it, I'll use it.
> 
> but as for this chapter, I pose a challenge... 
> 
> Could you imagine being in Kura's place? Tell me your reactions and thoughts if YOU were suddenly in a world completely BACKWARDS from now.  
> ^_^
> 
> So anyway...  
> Yeah...  
> Don't forget to Follow, Subscribe, Like, Kudos, and Comment  
> ...  
> I love you guys. You make all this time writing worth it, and encourage me more than you could possibly know.  
> Loves  
> <3


	4. The Uzumaki Dinner

Kura cried as she lost her lunch in the bush behind the Hokage’s building…   
It was too much.  
Her Daddy wasn’t her Daddy,   
He wasn’t even with her Papa,  
She apparently has a little sister-   
No,  
TWO sisters, and another brother,   
Her Papa’s been gone for years,   
Mino and Fugo supposedly don’t EXIST,   
Her Daddy’s the Hokage here,   
And apparently MARRIED to Aunt Hinata-sama,   
Making Leif her…   
What?   
Cousin?   
Big brother?...   
Just what ELSE could go wrong?!?!?!

“Kura?”

Said girl looked up to see Leif with an odd expression on his face.  
She wiped her mouth and nose before sat up  
“What do you want? What’s with that face?”

Leif frowned  
“I’m concerned about you.   
You all but vanished the moment Boruto gave you his full name”

“HegaveSadara’stoo”  
She mumbled to herself, pulling her knees to her chin.

Leif sighed as he sat down beside her  
“Yes.   
He did.   
I imagine that must have been pretty hard for you”

“Youwouldn’tbelieveit”

“Just realize, that you’re… you’re not alone”

Kura’s head shot up in shock  
"What?”

“Look Uzumaki”  
He began hesitantly  
“I know you’re dealing with a lot in this new world…   
your father’s are not together here,   
there are other children involved,   
Naruto is not the warm, family-man father you’ve always known…  
but don’t forget you didn’t come here alone.   
I too have new siblings to get used to,   
but at least both of your father’s are well,   
because according to what they were saying…   
based on what I could hear...  
my father here…   
died before the Great Ninja War”

Kura gasped in shocked terror  
“I-I’m… I’m so sorry Sensei”

“This is not our world.  
We will do whatever it takes to get back home.   
Mark my words Kura.   
We _WILL_ go back home.”

“Right!  
But…   
what are we going to do about…  
until then?”

He sighed as he stood to his feet  
“That’s why I was coming out to find you…   
Naruto-sama has offered his home to us.   
He sent a clone to fetch my mother, I believe they’re currently talking everything over.   
We should meet her at the door.”   
Leif pushed off the wall, and began to walk.

Kura felt sick again.

 

\---

 

Leif stood his ground, while Kura averted her eyes, as Hinata finally made her way out the Hokage Building’s door.  
“Oh. Hello. I take it you two must be-”

“Leif-chan, and Kura-chan Ma’am” Leif answered robotically.

Hinata’s gaze softened  
“You look so much like- youreallyarehisson…aren’tyou?”   
She finished with a mumble.   
She then turned to look at the back-facing blonde.  
Crouching to be at eye level with her should she turn. she tried  
“Kura-chan, was it?” 

Kura turned to face her, a huffing pout on her face as she looked right into Hinata’s eyes.  
Hinata gasped as she stood to her feet…

“What? Can we go now? I want to go to bed, so when I wake up, this nightmare will be over”  
The younger girl stated as she crossed her arms and averted her eyes

“Uzimake, that’s not how it works”

“Shut Up Sensei!”

Hinata closed her eyes as she breathed…  
With that pout, and her attitude…   
There was absolutely no doubt that this girl was Naruto’s, or at least related to him.   
Boruto did the same thing, after all. 

And this boy…   
He seemed so much like…   
She wanted to cry.

“K-Kura-kun”  
Said girl looked up to the older woman   
“I’m sorry you have to go through this.   
I’m sorry you were pulled into an unfamiliar world,   
but if you’ll let us, my husband and I…   
well…   
we’d like to help you until you can go back home…   
both of you”  
she turned to look at Leif, before averting her eyes.

Kura sighed…  
No matter what world she was in, she could NEVER stay angry around one of the sweetest people she knew.   
“Okay, Hinata-sama.”

Hinata smiled as she led the way to her home.

 

\---

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”   
Kura looked up to see Boruto standing at the top of the stairs, a completely pissed look on his face.

Kura rolled her eyes “We’re staying here, duh.”

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE-!”

“BORUTO!”  
Hinata yelled   
“That’s no way to treat a guest.  
Your father and I both invited them to stay with us until they can go home.  
And that’s final.   
Now, grab your sister, wash up, and come down to help make dinner.” 

Boruto huffed as he turned on his heels to obey. 

“I’m sorry about that Kura-kun. He doesn’t adjust that well with sudden change”

“Well… wehaveTHATmuchincommon” Kura mumbled mainly to herself.

Hinata smiled  
“Why don’t you two go freshen up?   
We’ll get on dinner here soon, then you two can meet Himawari…  
my daughter”

Kura nodded to herself

“Thank you Mo- Hinata-sama. I’m sure she’s delightful”

“Th-thank you…  
Leif…   
kun…  
Please, m-make yourselves at home”   
Hinata directed them to the living room before departing for the kitchen herself.

Leif and Kura both sat on the couch in complete silence  
“Uzumaki”   
Leif called, but Kura just kept staring straight ahead   
“Uzumaki?”   
He frowned.   
She’d never just ignored him like that before…  
He’d always gotten at LEAST SOME form of retort  
"Uzumaki?!” he tried a little louder

“WHAT?!”  
Came the young male voice from beyond the wall.

Leif ignored it  
“Kura?”   
He tried. 

She turned to him.  
Blown eyes full of tears, she began to crumble before his very eyes, and before he knew it, she was laying on his lap, silently bawling her eyes out as he gently stroke her hair, hoping to comfort the girl the best he could.

 

\---

 

What the-  
Who was disturbing her?  
Kura groaned.   
Just let her sleep!   
Kura tried to swat away her offender.  
Who was POKING her CHEEK?!   
They didn’t stop.   
FUGO!!!!   
Quick as light, she reached out grasped the assaulting digit, electing a little “Eep!” from her assaulter…   
She frowned.   
That wasn’t her brother…  
Carefully, she opened her eyes to see…   
A little…   
Girl?…   
A cute little girl with short-dark hair, bright blue eyes, and whisker marks on her cheeks.  
Kura blinked her eyes open, releasing the little girl’s hand in the process.

The little one snatched her hand back, holding it close to her chest with a pout.  
“Mamma said it’s time to wake up. Dinner’s done. You need to wash up.”   
And with that, she turned and fled.

Kura just blinked for a moment before stretching and rubbing her eyes…  
Right…   
She was inn a different world with-  
Immediately she shot to her feet   
“Sensei?!”   
She called out, turning about to find him, but coming up empty   
“Sen-Sensei!”

“What is it Uzumaki?”

She turned to see Leif coming into the living room, decked out it the most garnish-pink apron she had ever seen…  
But she didn’t care.   
Instead, she jumped the couch, then jumped into his arms, burying her face into his chest as she began to softly cry again

“Kura?”   
He asked in shock, unsure what to do with his hands as he looked down to the smaller girl...   
She had never hugged him like this before...

She sniffled  
“Youleftme” she mumbled

Leif sighed as he, deciding to play it safe, lightly stroke her head  
“You fell asleep.   
And while I would have been fine with you using my lap for your pillow,   
my mother raised me better than to fully rely on women to provide everything I need…   
Supper included.   
Believe it or not, but I was raised with chores…  
including cooking,   
cleaning,  
laundry,  
dishes,   
and babysitting, with all that applies.   
For while I WILL someday take my wife, I do not plan on making her a Stay-At-Home Slave, like some of my cousins did, but instead, I hope for a partnership.  
One where we each pull our own weight, and work together to build our home.   
So to put it short,   
with this in mind,   
I could not, in right mind, allow my mother to prepare Supper without me.”

“Your mother raised you well”  
Leif and Kura turned to see Hinata leaning against the door way, a gentle smile on her face

“My father taught me just as much, if not more, than she did” Leif replied back

Hinata shook her head with a sad smile  
“Yes, of course…   
he always DID stand up against prejudice of all kinds…  
including where house ranks were concerned.”

“Sensei?”  
Kura whispered as she gazed up to the one holding her, yet, he had this faraway look in his eyes.   
She held him tighter   
“Sensei?”

He blinked, seeming to come back to himself.  
Then he sighed, disentangled himself from her arms, and pushed his way past Hinata as he headed out the door  
“SENSEI!”   
Kura called out before running after him.

 

\---

  
“LEIF!”   
She panted in the doorway, as he stopped, his back still towards her… 

He sighed  
“I’m not leaving.   
I’ll be back Kura.   
There’s just…  
something I need to check”  
and with that, he was gone.

 

Kura stared in unbelief…  
He left her.   
He just Left HER?!   
WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!   
WHAT WAS ALL THAT CRAP ABOUT ‘WE’RE IN THIS TOGETHER’ THEN, HUH?!?!?!  
WHAT WAS HE-   
She stilled at the feel of a tug to her sleeve. 

Kura looked down to see the cute little girl from before, staring up at her.  
Kura sighed…   
Then she bent down to the girl’s eye level and put the biggest smile she could muster on   
“Hi. I’m Kura Uchiha-Uzumaki. I’m twelve years old, just graduated from the Academy, and I’m the only girl of a pair of triplets… what’s your name?”  
She held out her hand warmly

“Hi-Himawari” the little girl stated

“Really? That’s a really pretty name. Just like the flower.”

“Huh?”

“Your name… Himawari… it means Sunflower… did you know that?”  
The little girl shook her head  
“Well, do you like sunflowers?”  
The little girl nodded.  
Kura truly smiled   
“I like them too.  
In fact, back home, one of my… Aunts, let’s call her, gives me personal, private flower arrangement lessons.  
Pretty cool, huh?”

“Mamma’s friend Ino-san does flowers… d-do you think, maybe she would…”

Kura held the girl’s shaky hand in her own sturdy one  
“You’ll never know unless you ask”   
Kura winked before standing to her feet.  
Himawari looked up to her, before taking her hand and quietly leading her back into the house.

 

Himawari led her into the dining room, having her sit at in the chair to the left of the head of the table, before shooting off to help finish with dinner.  
Kura just sat there, with her eyes to the hands in her lap, as she nervously twittled her thumbs…  
An old, secret habit she formed when she was little.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Kura looked up to see Boruto steaming mad as he glared at her

“Who the HELL Said YOU Could SIT THERE?!”

She rose from the chair quickly, running out of the way with wide eyes… was this HIS seat? Then why would Himawari-

“GET AWAY FROM _MY_ DAD’S SEAT!!!!”

Kura blinked…  
Oh.   
So that was it.  
“I didn’t know it was Daddy’s sea-”

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!”

“WELL WHY NOT?! HE’S MY DADDY TOO!”

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!  
 I’M SO SICK OF YOUR LIES!   
GET OUT OF HERE!   
GET AWAY FROM ME!   
MY MOTHER!   
MY LITTLE SISTER!   
MY FRIENDS!   
AND ESPECIALLY _MY_ FATHER!!!”

“WHAT?!?!?!  
OH, NO YOU DID NOT!!!   
LISTEN BAKA, I’VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU!   
NARUTO UZUMAKI IS MY FATHER!   
WANT A FRATERNITY TEST?!  
BRING IT!  
ALL IT’LL DO IS PROVE YOU WRONG, AND ME RIGHT!   
BUT IF YOU’RE ANYTHING LIKE ME, YOU’RE PROBABLY SCARED TO GO THERE, WHICH I CAN UNDERSTAND!   
HELL, IF _YOU_ WERE THE ONE TO HAVE COME INTO _MY_ WORLD, DO YOU THINK I’D WANT TO BE TOLD _MY_ DADDY AND AUNT HAD A KID?!?!?!  
LET ALONE A SELF-CENTERED, EGOTISTICAL, SELFISH, STICK-UP-HIS-ASS, BRAT LIKE YOU!!!"

 

Boruto’s eyes widened as that change had come over her again.  
Glowing whiskers, bright red eyes with the tomoe center, and now, her hair was starting to wave...  
And she was getting closer  
He held his hands up in surrender/defense as he slowly took a step back, TRYING to keep a distance between them, before suddenly, Himawari walked right past him.   
She sat the salad on the table,   
Walked over to fuming Kura,   
Took her by the hand,   
And led her back to her seat by the head of the table.  
Then Himawari quickly stood on the seat beside her, and started plating the salads. 

Boruto watched in shock as the blonde seemed to almost instantly calm down at his little sister’s touch.  
Then she plopped down in her seat at the head of the table (it had a little booster seat on it),   
Looked up to the older girl and said   
“You can sit by me”   
While making herself comfortable.

Finally, the red eyes were gone, and the whisker marks seemed to disappear as she looked down to the younger girl, who just smiled big up to her.  
Boruto’s jaw dropped. What in the-

“Boruto! Can You Help Me With The Ramen?!”  
Hinata called out from the kitchen.

Boruto glared between the girls at the table, before turning to help his mother with their supper.

 

\---

 

“I figured I’d find you here.  
You know, there’s quite a few people you could have gotten that from,   
myself included,   
but I recon it has to do with the name you’re looking at”

Leif didn’t react to the hand on his shoulder.  
All he could do was stare at the blasted name in front of him.

“He died saving Hinata and me, you know.  
The ten tails was attacking…   
the command center had just been bombed…   
I was running out of strength when the ten tails tried to attack me.   
Hinata stood to block my path, but then Neji…   
he jumped to take the shot for both of us… .  
he ensured that we both survived,   
then Hinata ensured I stayed focused and didn’t lose myself to depression…   
Neji…   
he died a hero.   
A true hero to all the village…   
not just our family.   
In fact, I had wanted to name Boruto after him,   
but for Hinata…   
it was just too painful a reminder of that which she had lost.”

“A normal reaction, for when one loses the love of their lives”

Naruto looked at the back facing boy in shock.  
“I-uh… I suppose…”

“In my world, you saved him with your Nine-Tails Chakra share...  
father is alive and well."

Naruto's jaw dropped...   
The Chakra share?   
Neji had just died in his arms...   
Why hadn't he thought of that?   
He hadn't been gone that long before he started sharing his Chakra, after all.   
I mean...   
He himself had been dead for longer than Neji, Sakura LITERALLY keeping his heart beating by force...   
Are you telling me...   
He could have actually SAVED one of his friends?

"I am one of six"   
Leif continued   
"The oldest, and heir to the family name.   
I graduated the Academy at seven years old,   
trained four years under Hokage-sama,  
five years as an AMBU,   
three of which I became captain, and now,   
and   
I am Captain to Team Hyuuga, consisting of Mino, Fugo, and Kura Uchiha-Uzumaki.   
Mother is expecting her first pair of twins within the next coming month.   
And father…   
he is our Clan Leader,   
making him, pretty much, one step under Hokage.   
He and mother work together to lead and show…   
not only the Hyuuga’s,   
but every clan,   
by example,   
how to live more fairly.  
They live as activists.   
Speaking out for the oppressed,   
the neglected,   
the abused…  
mother helped coordinate a woman’s shelter,  
and father has taken a stand against slavery.   
In my world, they’re alive.   
Together.  
In love.  
Happy.   
And they’re doing a world of good every chance they get.”

Naruto shuffled from one foot to the other, sudden guilt washing over him for not even THINKING of trying to heal Neji when he had the chance...   
He could have done their world a ton of good...  
“So uh…  
she’s…   
she’s happy?”

Leif sighed as he lowered his head.  
“Everyone’s happy…   
mother and father,  
you and Sasuke-sama,   
Sakura-sama and Itachi-sama-”

“Itachi?” Naruto asked in shock.

It was then Leif saw the older Uchiha’s name, right above his father’s…  
he smirked sadly as he mumbled  
“Ofcourse”

“I-Itachi’s… alive, in your world?”

“How else do you think Sasuke-sama was finally able to be with you?  
..He had his brother brought back to life, so that the clan could still be rebuilt, but also so he could finally be with you.   
.Of course, back then, no one knew that with your jutsu you would wind up pregnant, so it was the only way to make sense…  
.no one could have expected for Sakura-sama and him to fall in love though…”

“Sakura-chan and Itachi?”  
Naruto was bewildered…   
If this was true, then-   
“Who else?”

“Gaara-sama and Lee-sama,  
Ino-san and Choji-sama,  
Ten-Ten and Shino-sama,   
and Sai-san and Karin-san are all married.  
Konahamaru-sama is also said to be engaged to Loanna-san”

“Loanna?”

“Gaara and Lee’s daughter”

“THEY GOT PREGNANT TOO?!?!?!”

“No… they adopted her.  
But they’ve had her since she was a toddler.   
There’s a slight age difference between her and the future Hokage, but it’s nothing too dramatic, only about nine to ten years, depending on the time of the year.”

“Wait…  
if I’m not the Hokage in your world, then…   
who is?”

“… Kakashi-sama”

“Oi… bet he hates that”

“Why do you think he’s training Konahomaru-sama?”

Naruto laughed whole heartedly at that  
“Yep. That sounds like Kakashi-Sensei all right. At least he’s not pushing it onto Shikamaru”

“Shikamaru-Sensei was my first Black Ops trainer”

Naruto blinked in shock  
“Well… didn’t see THAT one coming… would have thought he’d call it a drag”

“Oh, he does, but he takes his work seriously…  
aside from his personal kekkei-genkai, he taught me everything he knows.   
As did Kakashi-sama,   
Konahomaru-sama,   
and my father."

Naruto whistled low  
"Wow... those are some pretty big names you got under your belt, even in THIS world"

"Agreed.   
Although if you want real impression…  
look no further than Kura-chan”

“Kura?”

Leif nodded  
“She mastered chakra control at a year and a half, climbing walls and ceilings with ease.  
She’s since been training under not only you and Sasuke-san,   
but also Sakura-sama and Tsunade-sama for training her chakra control and medical skills,   
Lee-san and Loanna-san train her in Thai-jutsu,   
Gaara-sama trains her meditation,  
Ino-san and Choji-san teach her floral arrangements,   
Karin-san trains her in chemically made poisons,   
while Shino-san and Ten-Ten-sama train her in naturally made ones.  
Sai-san teaches her poetry and the arts,   
my mother…   
I’m not exactly sure what she teaches her, but Kura’s there nearly every day.   
Her Daily exercise regimen is on par with Lee-sama’s, and yet, somehow she STILL managed to find the time to study and graduate Top Of Her Class… in Every Single Class!  
She’s kind and soft, but like a lioness, she can rip you a new one.   
She starts her mornings with the sun,   
sometimes, starting even before,  
with the usual 500 sit-ups,   
500-push-ups,   
500 jumping jacks,   
200 upside-down jumping jacks,   
five laps around the village,   
and an hour of meditation.   
Then she begins her training rituals in tree climbing,   
weapon aim,   
speed practice,   
martial arts,   
and another hour of meditation…   
and all before 7am…   
then she always makes time for her friends and family…   
for example...  
she’s helping Loanna-san and Konohamuru-sama with their wedding planning,   
I’ve often seen her helping my mother with groceries and helping with my siblings…  she’s great with kids…   
she’s sure to have her girl time with those cousins of hers,   
then she runs the length of the village before returning home to you, Sasuke-san, Mino and Fugo for supper and whatever family time you’ve decided on this time, before going to bed.   
Then she starts all over again the next day…   
heck, just this morning, she had admitted to waking up at two in the morning and starting her day early, simply because the house was _too quiet_ as she put it.”

“Wait… why was the house too quiet?”

“Probably because you and Sasuke-san took the remainder of my team out of town, to the hot springs, if you told me correct”

“What the-  
WHY WOULDN’T WE TAKE KURA-CHAN WITH US THEN, HUH?!”

“I believe you told me that you and Sasuke were planning to have…  
‘ _The Talk_ ’ with the boys,   
and you told me that Sakura-sama already took care of that for Kura, as she's both a mother AND a doctor.   
Plus,   
as she keeps insisting,   
she IS twelve years old,   
AND a ninja,   
so yes,   
she CAN hold herself…   
besides,   
before the four of you left, I promised to keep an eye on her.”

“Oh…  
that makes sense…”   
Naruto replied  
“Wait…  
Why are you so knowledgeable about my little girl, huh?”

  
Leif finally turned to look at the Hokage  
"You actually believe me?”

“I can see myself, and my son in her.  
And based on what you’re telling me, she sounds a bit like Sasuke too.   
Not to mention, that show of kekki-genki back in the tower…  
you can’t fake those whiskers, or those eyes…   
how long has she been like that?”

“So you saw it too…”  
Leif turned back to the memorial stone, slowly going over every given name, seeing if he recognized any more  
“Honestly, I’m not sure,   
but Hokage-sama alerted me shortly after our first team assembly that he’d witnessed it himself, and wanted me to keep an eye on it…   
however, this was my first time seeing it for myself…   
I must say, she never ceases to amaze me…   
you and Sasuke-san did right by her.”

“Were…  
Are…   
A-am I…  
happy?”

Leif turned back to the uncomfortable-looking Hokage  
“Very”   
He began hesitantly  
“There’s not a day that goes by where you DON’T have that giant grin on your face…   
now that I think about it, she get’s that from you.”

Naruto caught his breath, before averting his eyes

“The boys tend to take more after Sasuke-san,  
in that they’re mainly so serious and threatening, no guy from their class would even dream of challenging them.  
But when it comes to Kura…   
then they take after you.   
Or at least, that’s what my father says…  
they’re extremely protective of their darling baby sister.   
In fact, not too long ago they both proposed to her…  
of course they got denied, but it just comes to show you how serious they are about her”

“Itsoundslikealovelyfamily”

“Yours is probably the most unconditionally love-filled family of the entire Ninja World.”

Naruto stepped from one foot to the other as he avoided looking at the younger man…  
“Weshouldprobablygetgoing”   
He mumbled, before taking the first steps towards home,   
Leif following quietly behind him.

 

\---

 

Dinner was quiet…  
and it was driving Kura CRAZY!!!!   
She was used to the loud and obnoxious quotes, jokes, gestures and teasing from her brothers, the loud reprimands and belly laughs from her Daddy, and the private conversations, calm comments, and the occasional dirty joke from her Papa (he loved making Daddy blush)...   
But now, instead... Boruto was pushing his food around,  
Hinata was taking baby-bird bites,  
only little Himawari was happily eating her meal as if nothing was wrong…  
Kura gave a small smile, the little girl sure did take after her Daddy…   
there was no denying that…

“May I have some more Mamma?”  
The little girl asked as she held out her plate.   
Hinata gave her another scoop, then the little girl sat back in her chair…   
Before turning her full attention to Kura   
“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

There was a large * ** _CLANK_ ** *, as if someone had just stabbed their fork into their plate…  
Clearly it was a warning not to talk   
‘ _Probably Boruto_ ’  
She mentally rolled her eyes.   
But…   
Her manners and well upbringing would not let the question go unanswered…  
“I have two brothers. Mino and Fugo. We’re all three twelve years old, because we’re triplets”

“Your mommy must be busy”

Another * _ **CLANK** _ *

“I actually don’t have a mommy…  
see, I actually have two fathers…  
Daddy and Papa”

“But everyone has a mommy…  
I mean…  
how else were you born?  
Or...  
Were you adopted?  
Do you not know your Mommy?  
My classmate Ari was adopted, but now, she lives with TWO mommies...  
is THAT why you have two Daddies?"

* _ **CLANK**_ *

“Boruto”  
Hinata whisper-lectured

“Actually…  
right before my fathers got married,   
Daddy had used a Jutsu to turn into a girl,   
and…   
accidentally got pregnant…  
Daddy had to stay a woman the entire time until my brothers and I were born.   
After that, he never turned into a woman again.”

“You mean they weren’t even married?” Boruto gritted out

“Boruto” Hinata tried again

“N-no… they got married shortly after my brothers and I were born…”

“I know what Jutsu you’re talking about.  
In fact, I can do it myself.  
There’s No WAY a man can get pregnant by just changing his form like that”

“I assure you, there is.  
In fact, just yesterday, Gaara-ojiand Lee-oji told me that they themselves intended to try, and proceeded to ask ME to be the babysitter, should they succeed.  
Not to mention Daddy and Papa just told me and my brothers that here soon, they intend to try again!   
They WANT to have another baby, since my brothers and I are old enough now to understand!  
Meaning that,   
like it or not,   
I’M gonna be a Big Sister!”

“But That’s Preposterous!  
Two men Can NOT have A Baby!  
Just like Two WOMEN Can’t Have a Baby!   
This is the REAL WORLD, Kura-chan!  
There are no ‘Alpha’s’ or ‘Omega’s’ here, which is the ONLY WAY I can see that being even REMOTELY POSSIBLE!”

“WHAT?!  
THIS ISN’T SOME STUPID FANFICTION BORUTO-CHAN!   
I’M NOT MAKING THIS UP!   
AND…   
Common, Really?!…   
Alphas And Omegas?...   
SERIOUSLY?!   
_THAT_ IS WHAT YOU CALL PREPOSTEROUS!  
IT _IS_ POSSIBLE, BECAUSE IT _HAS_ BEEN DONE BEFORE!  
HENCE, ME!  
BAA-CHAN TSUNADE WANTS TO SEE IF IT WOULD WORK FOR OTHER SAME-SEX COUPLES,  
HENCE, GAARA-OJI AND LEE-OJI!  
THEY'VE BEEN WANTING ANOTHER CHILD FOR YEARS!  
DON'T GET ME WRONG, THEY LOVE LOANNA, THEY JUST WANT TO EXTEND THEIR FAMILY A LITTLE MORE!  
PLUS, LOANNA'S BEEN WANTING TO BE A BIG SISTER... NEARLY HER WHOLE LIFE!  
SO WHEN THEY WERE OFFERED THE CHANCE TO BE THE FIRST COUPLE TO TRY THE EXPERIMENT... THEY JUMPED ON IT!  
HOWEVER, THERE'S NO GUARANTEE THAT IT'LL WORK!  
THAT’S WHY IT’S STILL IN THE TESTING STAGES!  
AND EVEN IF IT DOESN'T, THEY STILL WANT A CHILD, SO THEY MAY JUST ADOPT AGAIN!  
I MEAN, AFTER ALL...   
DADDY AND PAPA DIDN’T MEAN TO GET PREGNANT LIKE THAT…  
IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, SO-”

“Oh? So you admit you’re a mistake?”

“BORUTO!”  
Hinata looked horrified as she looked between the two blondes…

Kura looked hurt for all of a few seconds before she replied  
“… I may have been a mistake in the beginning,  
but every night Daddy tucks me in, tells me that I’m one of his greatest treasures,   
and every morning, Papa kisses my head, and calls me his little Princess…   
so yes,  
we may have been an accident,   
but where I come from, people refer to my brothers and I as ‘ _The Miracle Children_ ’,   
and me specifically as the ‘ _Princess of Kohona_ ’…  
I’m not exactly sure why though….  
I mean,  
yeah Daddy and Papa were War hero’s, but so was everyone else.  
I mean, it’s not like Either one is Hokage or whatever, that’s Kakashi-oji’s job until Konohamuru is ready…” 

She was rambling,  
she knew she was,   
but honestly…   
she hadn’t been called a mistake since her first day of the Academy,  
so to say that hurt…   
a little bit of an understatement…

The table was quiet.  
Boruto was seething in his seat as he tried to mask his fear, anger and jealousy.   
Hinata seemed to be looking down at her thumbs nervously.  
And Himawari…   
“So is it true you’re our sister?”

Boruto’s chair scraped as he quickly stood, and paced his way out of the dining room.  
Kura heard a * _ **SLAM**_ * as, she supposed, Boruto had escaped to his room.

“Boruto!”   
Hinata called as she chased after him.

 

\---

 

Shortly later, Kura could hear the muffled yells of... what sounded like Boruto…  
She couldn’t make out the words though, and Himawari was still looking at her expectantly, awaiting the answer to her question  
“What gave it away?”  
She asked,   
Half trying to distract the girl from the arguing upstairs

“You had whiskers, just like me.”

“Huh?!”  
Kura jumped up and ran to one of the hanging wall mirrors to find…  
Nothing

“It’s gone now” the little girl called out.

Kura sighed as she made her way back to the table…  
Then again as she took her seat  
“I…   
I don’t know if you would call us ‘sisters’, but…  
it IS true that we,   
well,   
w-we have the same Daddy…   
I guess”

“… so if my Papa is who you call Daddy, then… who did you call Papa?”

“I-”  
Gosh this was awkward,   
She looks so curious…   
And innocent…   
Gosh, how do you explain this to a KID?!  
“Himawari, the first thing you have to realize is…  
Technically, I’m not from your world”

They heard the * _ **SLAM**_ * of the front door, and flinched…  
Boruto must have run off…

“What do you mean?”

“Himawari... have you ever heard of a portal?”

“Of course! We’ve been learning about them in school. Plus, Orochimaru-Sensei came and told us all about them… he even showed us what one was like by letting us all transport to a large flower field”

“Orochimaru?”  
Kura looked panicked…   
Her Papa had told her about him  
And _HE_ was around Little KIDS?!

“He was a guest speaker.  
Don’t worry though, both Iruka-Sensei and a Daddy clone were there, so he didn’t try anything funny”

Kura smiled in relief  
“Right.   
That’s good.   
Anyway, Leif-Sensei and I accidently went through a portal, that led us here to you…  
the only difference is, we come from a different world, and in my world, Daddy is married to Papa…   
Sasuke Uchiha”

“Oh…”  
Himawari frowned   
“I bet Sadara didn’t take THAT very well, huh?”

“No… she didn’t”

They sat there in silence for a moment

“You said you have two brothers? Why didn’t they come too?”

“Daddy and Papa took them away for… a boy’s vacation”

Himawari looked appalled  
“So they just left you home alone?”

“Oh no, it’s not like that”  
Kura rushed out   
“Believe me, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere NEAR what they have to go through”

Himawari looked confused  
“What do they have to go through?”

Kura looked at the little girl and thought…  
Himawari seems to understand everything she’s been telling her,   
And…   
It’s not like she herself is a good liar…  
“Okay, I’m just going to be honest with you…  
Mino and Fugo are having…  
_The Talk_ ”   
She whispered into the little girl’s ear

.Himawari scrunched up her face in disgust   
“I’ve heard of _The Talk_ …   
apparently it’s where mommies and daddies take their kids away, but when they come back, the kids look like they’ve just seen the grosses thing in the WORLD! But if the Mommies and Daddies don't tell you in time, then they separate the boys and girls, and you have to learn about it in school with weird teachers... at least, that's what Adi said...  
I asked Boruto about it once, and he said it’s where Papa was all awkward and told him how gross it was to make a baby…  
then he told me to run if Papa tried to tell me too”

Kura smiled  
“It’s not THAT bad,   
although,   
I can only IMAGINE how awkward it would be to have Daddy telling me…   
luckily, daddies and Papas usually only teach the boys, so I ended up having Aunt Sakura teach me, and since she’s a Doctor, as well as a Mommy, she wasn’t quite so awkward and was able to answer all my questions. You have a Mommy though, so once it's your time, she can tell you ”

“You call her Aunt Sakura too?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, she IS my Aunt after all… by marriage at least”

“By marriage?”

“Yeah! You see, in MY world, Aunt Sakura is married to Itatchi-Oji”

“Who’s Itachi?”

“He was your Uncle Sasuke-san’s big brother”  
Both girls turned to see Hinata standing in the doorway before she made her way over to her seat at the table, to the right of her daughter  
“In our world, he died before the Great Ninja War at your Uncle Sasuke’s hand”

“But it’s okay. Papa had Pain bring him back to life again, right?”

Hinata shook her head   
“Not I this world, Kura-kun”

“What?”  
Kura was shocked as tears started to fill her eyes.  
She couldn’t IMAGINE life without a Single Member of her family…  
Itachi-Oji included.

“Oh- Kura-kun, I thought you knew”

They heard the front door shut again…  
Boruto must be back…   
Kura ignored it as she sadly shook her head…

HOW could her Uncle be DEAD?!  
What about her Cousins?!  
What about her Aunt Sakura, HUH?!   
Was she married here?!  
If so, then to WHO?!   
I mean…   
WHO could POSSIBLY Make her as happy as Uncle Itachi does?!

“N-n-no”  
Kura whimpered as the tears began to fall

“I’m so sorry Sweetheart”  
Hinata whispered as she rose and went to the girl’s side, allowing her to cling to her dress as she cried her confusion free.

Sensing she should probably change the subject, Himawari asked  
“What about that Leif guy? Is he our brother too?”

“In no way am I related to Miss Kura”  
the three girls all looked up to see both Naruto and Leif standing in the doorway   
“I will say, however, that I am related to you, little Miss Himawari”

Kura quickly tried to wipe away her tear streaks as Hinata rose to greet her husband, letting Leif a place to sit next to Kura (taking Boruto's seat)

“You’re lucky we were not the enemy,   
we’ve been standing there listening to you for probably about five minutes…  
in other words,   
you’d be dead”   
he whispered into her ear

“Oh sod off, Sensei. We’re perfectly safe here”   
she whisper/hissed back

“How are we related?”  
Himawari asked, completely oblivious to their hushed conversation

“I assume Kura told you her side?”

Himawari nodded her head 

“And you realize we both come from a different world than this one?   
One where relations are different than the ones you know?” 

She nodded vigorously with a giant, tell-me-EVERYTHING smile on her face…  
Leif smiled.   
She was just like Mireta at that age

“Kura-san said she’s Papa’s daughter too!  
Making her my big sister.  
But you said we’re related too?  
So are you my cousin or my brother? .  
Is Papa your Papa too?”

Leif chuckled quietly as he lowered down to one knee, thus meeting the little girl eye to eye…  
Yep.   
JUST like Mireta   
“No little one.  
I come from the other half of your family” 

Himawari looked confused

 “My name is Leif Hyuuga.  
I am the Heir to the Clan, and the oldest child of my parents…   
Neji and Hinata Hyuuga.”

“But… isn’t Uncle Neji dead? And… isn’t he my Uncle?”

“Yes little one.  
But in my world, he didn’t die in the war, because your Papa was able to save him in time with his Nine-Tails High Five.   
It healed all his wounds, and he survived.   
Shortly after Naruto-san and Sasuke-san got together, my parents got married,   
then eight and a half months later…   
they had me.”

"Do you have any brothers or sisters too?"

"Yes. In fact, I am the oldest of six...  
There's me at sixteen years old,  
Mireta is fourteen,  
Saya is nine,  
Asumi is six,  
Realf is three,  
little Mina just turned one,  
and here in the next few months, mother will give birth to her first set of twins"

Himawari's eyes went wide  
"Wow... that's a lot of babies"

"Yes it is, but knowing mother... she can handle it"

"So... my Mommy's YOUR Mommy then?"

"technically speaking, yes"

“So… you’re my brother then?”

He heard a sniffle, and looking up, saw his distraught mother, crying in the arms of Naruto-san…  
He turned back to the little girl   
“I guess I am…  
you know, you’re pretty smart” 

At hearing the scraping of a chair, he looked back to find…  
Kura.  
Was she…   
Was she crying?!  
No,   
More like trying to hold her tears back  
“Kura?”   
He reached out for her…  
she ran   
“KURA?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo!!!  
> So... YAY!!! I actually got this one DONE!!!!!  
> Which is good news, because when I was editing this earlier... I accidentally fell asleep, and when I did THAT... my computer restarted on me... worst part... I was almost done too... and of COURSE it didn't save it to my drafts, so I had to start COMPLETELY Over from Scratch... good news is, the chapter itself was written and saved in my Word Documents, so I didn't lose the Story ITSELF... just the editing...  
> But hey! I still got it done... YAY!!!
> 
> OKAY! So tell me... what did you think? Did everything come across okay? What do you think will happen next? Why does Kura have reappearing whiskers and Sharingan? Will Sasuke himself make an appearance? What does Sadara think about all of this? Will Boruto come back home? Will Kura find love while in this world? How will Kura and Leif's appearance effect the Canon world around them? Will they ever get back home?...  
> Tell me your opinions, what you think will happen, what I could do to make this story better (if it needs it)...  
> After all... this Author absolutely LOVES LOVES LOVES LOOOOOOOOOOOVES Comments and Kudos!!! In fact, the more I get (in any of my stories), the more eager I am to write and update...  
> The next story I'm to update will be my Miraculous Fic, True Love's Kiss, which, if you're following that one, has already been reedited, and going on chapter 33, so keep an eye out for that one ^_^  
> I've also been working on my first Harry Potter fic on the side... A Dramione fic I'm thinking of calling... Dragon's Harmony... I'll let you guys know when it's available...  
> So anyway...  
> Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU for reading and following this story <3  
> I REALLY hope you like it...  
> If so, then don't forget to like, subscribe, share, kudos, and comment <3  
> I look forward to hearing from you  
> Luvs  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
